Les mensonges d'une vie
by Sevybi
Summary: Harry est maltraité par son oncle, son éducation ressemble plus à celle d'un animal, à un dressage, qu'à celle d'un enfant, Severus le trouve dans un piteux état et l'accueil. Harry découvre alors que le sens du mot normal est totalement relatif. /!\ UR et de nombreux personnages sont OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** HP/TJ

**Warnings:** yaoi (relation entres hommes non consenti puis consenti par la suite)

**Disclaimer:** La saga "Harry Potter" est la propriété de J.K.R et de ses ayants droit.

**Résumé:**

Harry est mal traité par son oncle, son éducation ressemble plus a celle d'un animal, a un dressage, qu'a celle d'un enfant, Severus le trouve dans un piteux état et l'accueil. Harry découvre alors que le sens du mot normal est totalement relatif. Réapprendre ou tout simplement apprendre à vivre c'est ce que va faire Harry avec l'aide de son professeur et son maître... une nouvelle famille, un amour, des amis... auras t-il ce qu'il faut pour se reconstruire?... Pourras t-il sauver le monde sorcier de son réel danger?

**1 DES MONDES BOULEVERSÉS**

(présence de viol et mauvais traitement)

En cette chaude nuit de fin juillet, Big Ben sonnait minuit c'est alors qu'une grande silhouette passa devant une ruelle totalement noire. Un cris étranglé et terrifié en sorti alors. La silhouette s'arrêta, sur ses gardes, de la ruelle sorti alors un claquement sec, suivit de sanglots étouffés, et de supplications murmurées. La silhouette s'engagea dans la ruelle comme une ombre, discrète et silencieuse... elle discerna alors une autre voix et après quelque pas elle put entendre un semblant de conversation.

« -... je vous en pris...! supplia une voix brisée »

« -Ta Gueule! Et Ramènes ton cul! » ordonne une plus bourrue

« -Non... je vous en pris... »

« -Si tu ne te ramènes pas je te prends ici! et maintenant! »

« -Je vous en pris non! »

En avançant encore la silhouette vit un jeune garçon en larmes acculé contre un mur face à un homme corpulent qui ne cessait de le secouer.

« - Jeune homme? Que ce passe t-il? » demanda la silhouette

L'homme corpulent sursauta et s'égosilla:

« - On vous a rien demandé à vous! Dégagez! Occupez-vous de vos affaires! »

S'habituant à la pénombre la silhouette discerna les yeux verts brillants et effrayés du jeune garçon et leurs éclats le frappa durement.

« - Potter? C'est vous? »

« - Aidez moi! je.. je vous en pris! articula faiblement le jeune homme au yeux vert. »

Une main allait s'abattre une nouvelle fois sur sa joue mais une autre la retint.

« - Comment osez-vous? fit la silhouette glaciale et menaçante »

« - Monsieur ? S...Sn...? »

Avec une force qu'on ne lui aurais jamais soupçonné, Le professeur de potion de Poudlard projeta l'homme cachalot contre le mur opposé, il allait se rapprocher de lui quand il vit son élève glisser le long du mur en grognant il alla le relever mais le voyant inconscient, il le souleva, bien trop facilement à son goût. L'enseignant s'éloigna de l'agresseur de son élève et transplana chez lui. Son masque impassible tomba lorsqu'il vit Harry sous la lumière. Une profonde entaille barrait son arcade sourcilière droite en évitant miraculeusement son œil, un hématome déjà violet abîmait sa joue d'ordinaire laiteuse. Et ses lèvres... elles qui normalement possédaient une teinte rose et un air doux... étaient meurtries de manière inimaginable... fendues pas les coups mais aussi s'il ne se trompait pas, Severus y trouva des marques de dents!

Le professeur installa Harry sur son canapé. Puis il se prépara à ce qu'il allait trouver en enlevant la chemise mal boutonnée et tachée de sang mais lorsqu'il voulu défaire le premier bouton bien que toujours inconscient Harry se mit à trembler et à supplier qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal. Severus sentit son cœur se serrer et eut envi de vomir en faisant le lien entre les suppliques du jeune Potter et les paroles de l'homme qui le malmenait. "Si tu ne te ramènes pas je te prends ici! et maintenant!" Harry avait-il été violé ? Avec une délicatesse qui lui était inconnue Severus nettoya le visage de Harry remarquant seulement que ses cheveux cachaient d'autres blessures. Sa gorge était nouée lorsqu'il demanda :

« - Harry? Tu m'entant? Hey Potter! »

Severus, ne peut s'empêcher de passer sa main sur la joue de l'adolescent... puis il se souvint que cet adolescent de moins de 1 m 70 pour au plus une cinquantaine de kilogramme avait 17 ans et qu'il était sensé être le sauveur du monde. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions quand il vit Harry sursauter et tomber du canapé, les yeux grands ouverts, se mettre en boule en murmurant comme un psaume:

« - Je... je vous en pris monsieur Dursley! Ne me faites pas de mal ! »

« - Harry... tenta le professeur... Harry c'est terminé... tu es en sécurité... »

Le silence se fit et Harry releva lentement la tête en se protégeant mais aucun coup ne vint, à la place, il tomba sur deux obsidiennes noir inquiètes.

« - Harry? comment te sens tu? »

« - Est-ce que vous... vous m'avez acheté à mon oncle... Monsieur? »

Le maître des potions sembla trouver cette idée absurde mais fut horrifié par l'air inquiet et totalement sérieux de son élève.

« - Non Harry... est-ce que l'homme qui te battait tout à l'heure, est ton oncle? »

« - Oui monsieur... mais, dans ce cas, que fais-je ici? demanda Harry en retenant difficilement ses tremblements. »

« - Harry... Je ne te veux aucun mal... »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent des yeux verts terrifiés faces à deux yeux noirs habités par une lumière inhabituelle.

« - Je ne souhaite pas vous déranger Monsieur, je vais repartir... je ne vous remercierait jamais assez pour m'avoir sorti de ce mauvais pas, vous m'avez permit de prendre un peu de repos. »

Il fallut un long moment à Severus pour persuader Harry qu'il devait rester. Mais ce dernier ne semblait vraiment pas rassuré quant au fait que Severus n'était pas vraiment l'homme qu'il aurait envisagé comme un possible maître.

« - Bien, maintenant enlevez cette chemise Potter »

« - Vous... Vous ne me ferez pas mal ? hein Monsieur? »

« -J e vous le promet , je ne vous ferais aucun mal... »

Harry ne put se retenir de trembler en défaisant les boutons de sa chemise. Une fois encore Snape perdit son masque d'impassibilité. Les poignets de Harry porter de profonde marque de lien, son torse portait des cicatrices plus ou moins récentes, des traces de brûlures, de griffures et encore et toujours ces morsures.

« - Tournez vous, s'il vous plais. »

Fermant les yeux et se disant que si il avait voulu lui faire du mal il l'aurait déjà fait Harry obéis exposant aux regards son dos marqué et ses reins plus que mutilés.

« -Pourquoi faites vous ça pour moi Monsieur. Vous ne m'avez jamais aimé... est-ce que vous attendez quelque chose de moi? »

« -Et bien, comme tout le monde sorcier, j'attends de vous que vous nous sauviez, ce que vous ne pourriez faire mort. Potter! Etes-vous vraiment idiot? Même en ne vous portant pas dans mon cœur, je ne peux tolérer qu'il vous soit fait tant de mal par pure cruauté et qui plus est par un simple moldu. Que faisiez vous dans cet endroit si mal famé? » demanda Snape après avoir fait boire à Harry une potion de guérison et une autre contre la douleur.

« -Pour faire simple, mon oncle avait décidé que je ferais un bon cadeau pour un de ses supérieur. Cela fait plus de 10 ans que je l'aide à se faire de nouveaux clients, mais là c'était pour obtenir une importante promotion, donc comprenez qu'une simple gâterie, n'aurait jamais suffi... »

« - Êtes vous en train de me dire Potter que depuis l'age de 7 ans vous subissez des abus sexuel? s'horrifia Severus. »

« - Oh et bien seulement des félations et des attouchements, je fait aussi l'esclave à l'occasion, pour le reste, c'est plus rare... »

« - Ce n'est pas drôle Potter! s'énerva le professeur en venant se planter devant Harry les sourcils froncé. »

L' adulte tenait un pot d'onguement qui se brisa sous l'effet de sa soudaine crispation. L'incompréhension qu'il lisait sur le visage de Harry ne lui disait rien qui aille.

« - Je ne plaisante pas Monsieur. »

« - Si cela est vrai comment pouvez vous aborder cela aussi légèrement! »

Là encore Harry regarda son aîné avec incompréhension. Pourquoi Snape le regardait-il avec cet air là? Voulait-il lui aussi essayer sa bouche? Pour la première fois l'idée de sucer quelqu'un paru dérangeante à Harry, pourtant, il avait était bien dressé. Mais prendre cet homme en bouche et l'imaginer en train de l'appeler "mon chien" ou encore "ma putain" comme les amis de son oncle le dérangeait... mais il demanda tout de même :

« - Je ne comprend pas Monsieur, peut être souhaitez vous voir? »

« - Non! Potter me proposez vous une gâterie? »

Severus se sentait vraiment mal, son élève lui proposait ça comme s'il lui proposait un café, puis toute l'horreur de la situation le frappa.

« - Potter... trouvez vous normal de faire des... félations à chaque personne vous le demandant? »

« - Oui Monsieur, mon rôle est de satisfaire et d'obéir à chaque personne que mon oncle désigne, mais vous, vous m'avez sauvé, je ne veux pas que... "mon petit cul de putain" se fasse "encore défoncer par l'énorme queue" de qui que ce soit, Monsieur. »

Severus n'arrivait pas à y croire, comment Harry pouvait il voir ainsi les choses et avec autant de désinvolture? Était-ce encore une de ses blagues de mauvais goût! Oserait-il? Bien que ça ne lui plaise pas, il ne trouva qu'un moyen d'éclaircir les faits prenant sa baguette il la pointa sur son élève qui ne bougea pas se contentant d'attendre la suite des événements un air résigné.

« - Désolé Harry, Legiment! »

Severus entra immédiatement dans la tête de l'étudiant, n'y trouvant pas la moindre trace de défense. Il se trouva alors dans une chambre magnifique, le grand luxe, mais quelque chose clochait, un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années se trouvait nu à coté du lit, une épaisse chaîne en or reliait son cou au lit. Le jeune garçon fixait ses pieds, semblant attendre quelque chose.

L'attente ne fut pas longue, deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce l'un était, un homme d'affaire d'âge mur quand l'autre était l'oncle de Harry.

« - Bien Mr Lasck, il est a vous pour... et bien, le temps qu'il faudra, cela dit étant donné qu'il fut insolent dernièrement, je vous laisse fixer les limites. »

« - C'est compris Mr Dursley. »

Lorsque Vernon fut sorti, l'étranger s'approcha de l'enfant quand il fut juste derrière lui, il lui caressa la tête.

« - Tu vas être un bon chien, dit-il »

« - Oui Monsieur. Comme il vous plaira Monsieur. » répondit simplement Harry de sa voix d'enfant.

L'homme souri pendant que Snape assistait à cette scène vieille de 7 ans horrifier. Mr Lasck se dévêtit le plus naturellement du monde et s'installa, puis il dit:

« - Viens donc me sucer comme tu sais si bien le faire mon garçon. »

L' enfant souri et monta sur le lit, il aimait bien qu'on l'appelle "mon garçon". Avec application il se mit entre les jambes de son "client" et commença à lécher son membre dans toute sa longueur. Rapidement le sexe du plus âgé fut gorgé de sang et son propriétaire saisi Harry par les cheveux pour s'enfoncer dans sa si petite et délicate bouche.

L'homme bougeait les hanches s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans la petite gorge de l'enfant. Mais avant qu'il atteigne le sommet de son plaisir il tira sur les cheveux bruns qu'il tenait. Le petit garçon regarda M Lasck sans comprendre une lueur de pure terreur dans les yeux.

« - Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal? »demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Un sourire terrible s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'adulte. D'un brusque mouvement de hanches, il plaqua Harry sur le ventre et se mit derrière lui d'une main il releva les fines hanches de l'enfant qui les yeux écarquillés se demandait ce qui allait se produire.

Un hurlement de douleur suivit de sanglots franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il se sentait déchiré, écartelé de l'intérieure.

M Lasck lui entama alors de rapides et brutaux vas et viens en maintenant les hanches frêles en hauteur alors que leur propriétaire s'efforçait de ne pas s'évanouir sous la douleur.

« - Putain t'es tellement étroit! Oui cris pour moi ma pute! Cri! » grognait l'homme d'affaire, en besognant le neveux de son collègue.

Après un dernier assaut M Lasck éjacula avec un grognement animal dans l'intimité ensanglantée du gamin.

« - C'est bien mon petit, cette fois je ne me plaindrais pas... »

Snape qui tentait de quitter ce souvenir vit le petit Potter esquisser un sourire naïf malgré ses larmes et sa douleur puis sombrer dans l'inconscient, alors seulement la scène devint flou, il espéra avoir réussi mais comprit qu'il était dans un nouveau souvenir en voyant une salle à manger rempli d'hommes d'affaires ayant entre 30 et 50 ans apparaître devant lui.

Il se senti de plus en plus nauséeux en comprenant ce qui allait de passer. Tous parlaient business puis Harry qui devait être âgé d'une treizaine d'années se tenait à droite de son oncle, qui au moment du café lui lança un regard mécontent. Semblant se réveiller, le jeune garçon se mit a quatre pattes et passa sous la table.

Il fit alors le tour des convives, les suçant tous, chacun leur tour, avec application et dévouement... En voyant cela Severus senti tout son monde Harry Potter, l'élu, le survivant... il l'avait toujours traité d'enfant gâté il avait toujours était injuste avec lui aujourd'hui, il apprenait tout ça, il se dégoûtait lui même. En réintégrant le présent il tomba sur un adolescent désorienté.

« - Harry... pourquoi n'as tu rien dit? »

« - Pourquoi aurais-je dit quoi que ce soit? Il y a des gens comme moi, qui sommes fait pour obéir, et des gens comme l'oncle Vernon que je doit satisfaire,c'est normal non? »

« - NON Harry! ça ne l'est pas! »

« - Mais si professeur, affirma Potter un peu las, même Monsieur Dumbledore le dit. »

« - QUOI! Severus en tomba des nues... Non Harry tu te trompes! C'est impossible! »

« - Monsieur, reprit Harry avec un air indulgent, si ça n'étais pas normal Madame Pomfresh ou les griffondors qui on vu mes cicatrices aurait dit quelque chose ne pensez vous pas? Et le professeur Dumbledore, n'aurait-il pas agit en conséquence lorsqu'il a comme vous vus ces souvenirs et d'autres encore? »

Severus était sous le choc, comment le respectable protecteur de la lumière, celui en qui il avait fini par mettre sa confiance, pouvait il agir ainsi ? Heureusement qu'il ne lui avait pas amené Harry...Il lança un sort temporel qui lui apprit qu'il était 3h du matin.

« -Allez vous reposer Harry nous reprendrons cette discutions plus tard, je vous laisse ma chambre... et je ne veux plus que vous vous imaginiez que j'attends quoi que ce soit de vous, et mettez vous bien ça dans le crane que vous ne devez pas obéir à qui que ce soit comme vous l'avez fait avec le monstre qui vous à servi d'oncle! »

« - Bien monsieur, il en sera fait selon votre bon vouloir. »

La réponse fit mal à Severus mais il n'en montra rien, car une chose était sur, leurs mondes allaient être bouleversés.

A suivre...

Vos avis s'il vous plait?


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** HP/TJ

**Warnings:** yaoi (relation entres hommes non consenti puis consenti par la suite)

**Disclaimer:** La saga "Harry Potter" est la propriété de J.K.R et de ses ayants droit.

**Résumé:**

Harry est mal traité par son oncle, son éducation ressemble plus a celle d'un animal, a un dressage, qu'a celle d'un enfant, Severus le trouve dans un piteux état et l'accueil. Harry découvre alors que le sens du mot normal est totalement relatif. Réapprendre ou tout simplement apprendre à vivre c'est ce que va faire Harry avec l'aide de son professeur et son maître... une nouvelle famille, un amour, des amis... auras t-il ce qu'il faut pour se reconstruire?... Pourras t-il sauver le monde sorcier de son réel danger?

**Réponses au reviews anonyme :**

**Nepheria **: Hey et bien voilà une partie de la suite =) j'espère que ça va te plaire

**Adenoide** : Et bien, oui le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'effectivement, Dumby n'est pas si blanc que chez JRK, et que 'Ry n'a pas vraiment grandi dans un entourage des plus recommandé =/ Plus qu'a espéré qu'il aille mieux grâce à Sevy =)

**Silence** : Je te remercie et voici la suite dans l'espoir que ça te plaise.

**Adios **:... tout est dans ton pseudo...

2 UNE REMISES A ZERO QUI S'IMPOSE

$Ce ci marque ce qui est dit en fourche langue$

Peu avant l'aube Harry ouvrit les yeux, et se leva sans être vraiment réveillé puis se laissa guider jusqu'à la cuisine qu'il avait repère la veille sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il prépara le déjeuné avec application. Il venait de finir quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la cuisine. Il se mit à trembler, il n'avait pas le droit d'être encore dans la cuisine quand quelqu'un de la maison entrait. Personne ne voulait le voir de bon matin.

Sans plus réflechir il se mit à genoux devant la grande silhouette qui l'avait surpris.

« - Je suis désolé, excusez moi... Monsieur, je ne voulais pas vous déranger... je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Je saurais être un bon garçon, je ferais absolument tout ce que vous voudrez, mais s'il vous plais, ne me battez pas... »supplia le jeune homme sans parvenir à retenir ses tremblements.

La bonne odeur, promesse d'un bon déjeuné avait réveillé Severus de bonne humeur comme peut de choses pouvaient le faire. Lorsqu'il était tombé face à Harry il s'était senti étrangement rassuré mais en le voyant se jeter à ses pieds en tremblant il ne put s'empêcher de reculer.

Ce qui ne sembla pas être la bonne solution puisque l'héritier Potter se releva et enleva son haut en se retournant sans oser relever la tête .

« - Potter, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous battre, ni même de profiter de votre corps, que les choses soit claires! »

Harry lui fit face , avec dans les yeux une minuscule étincelle d'espoir dont lui même n'était pas vraiment conscient...

Severus ne résista pas et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, l'adolescent écarquilla les yeux trop choqué pour avoir peur. Cette étreinte lui donnait la chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti elle était sûre, aimante? et il n'y sentait aucun empressement , avec hésitation il, resserra ses bras autour des épaules du plus âgé.

Le professeur Snape était un homme bon, il ne lui ferais pas de mal, Harry en était sûr, sinon pourquoi lui aurait-il permis de dormir seul dans un lit ? Pourquoi le prendrait-il dans ces bras sans le blesser, sans le caresser... pourquoi lui aurait-il dit que l'oncle Vernon était un monstre...prenant son courage à deux mains Harry demanda d'une voix hésitante:

« - Vous voudriez bien m'apprendre à vivre selon ce que ... vous considérez comme normal professeur ? »

L'étreinte se resserra encore .

« - Bien sûr Harry, autant commencer dès maintenant, premièrement, je ne veux plus que tu te jette à mes pieds comme tu viens de le faire , ensuite saches je ne te lèverais jamais la main dessus, donc inutile de me proposer tes "services" en échange , et pour finir , appel moi Severus ... Ah, j'allais oublier, il nous reste un peu plus d'un mois avant la rentrée, et une fois à Poudlard il fraudait que tu évite Dumbledore, je trouve que ce qu'il t'a fait est impardonnable. »

Les yeux du professeur brillaient aussi sûrement que des étoiles, il se sentait bien, malgrès le fait que tout ce en quoi il croyait avait été ébranlé Harry lui avait donné une nouvelle raison de vivre, et celle ci, il l'aimait,il allait tout faire pour reconstruire le jeune Potter et plus encore, c'était mesquin il le savait il voulait que Potter le voit comme un proche, et non comme un simple sauveur, ce qu'il était lui même...

Tout deux partirent s'asseoir et Severus décida de commencer par... et bien des questions simples..

« - Est ce que tu trouve normal de demander quelque chose si tu as froid ou faim? »

« - Bien sûr que non! Pourquoi mon confort aurait-il la moindre importance? » s'étonna Harry.

Severus se fit la remarque qu'il allait devoir être patient et ne pas s'offenser d'un quelconque rejet.

« - Harry saches que maintenant, ton bien-être et ton confort ont pour moi autant voir bien plus d'importance que les miens »

L'adolescent sembla trouver cette idée absurde, mais ne dit rien... cet homme qui l'avait toujours traité différemment était celui le faisait se sentir bien, même aux cours des précédentes années et avec son désagréable comportement Snape ne l'avait jamais mis mal à l'aise, il s'était comporté avec lui comme avec n'importe qui... ou du moins, n'importe quel griffondor.

Deux semaines après qu'ils aient aménagée le manoir Prince que Severus occupé, ils reçurent la visite inattendu de Dumbledore, Harry qui appréciait plus que tout ces quelques jours de liberté obéis sans broncher quand son hôte lui ordonna de se cacher.

« - Severus! Nous avons un problème! Harry a disparu! »

« - Comment ça disparu? Il n'est plus avec ses moldus? »

Severus mit ses barrière mental et son masque impassible en place avec l'acharnement dont il ne fait preuve habituellement qu'en présence du mage noir Voldemort, bien qu'à cet instant le vieillard sembla bien plus maléfique à Severus.

« - Je vous ai connu plus perspicace! Ce petit imbécile a fait une fugue ! Vous rendez vous compte! Et en plus de ça trop préoccupé par la disparition de son petit neveu Vernon Dursley a laissez passer sa chance de devenir le vice président de son entreprise! »

Severus se mit a passer en revu tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour tuer le directeur en lui faisant endurer un maximum de douleur, que ça soit a l'aide de potion, de sort ou même de façon moldu... mais aucune ne lui semblait suffisamment lente et douloureuse.

« - S'il s'est enfuit, c'est peut être par-ce-que il n'y est pas bien traité, non? »

« - Il a une famille qui s'occupe de lui! Un oncle qui l'a aidé à s'intégrer dans la société moldu! Imaginez qu'il tombe entre les main d'un mangemort! Ou de Voldemort lui même! Ce gosse me rend fou! Si vous apprenez quoi que ce soit, faites le moi savoir, il est temps que quelqu'un lui apprenne les bonnes manières! »

Severus bien qu'il n'y paraisse rien était hors de lui et se demanda ce que ferait le seigneur des ténèbres s'il apprenait ce qui été arrivé à Harry, s'en doute l'aurait-il mieux traité lui même.

« - Si j'apprends quoi que ce soit du cotés de vous-savez-qui, je vous le ferait savoir Albus. »

« - J'y compte bien Snape. »

Quand le vielle homme parti, Harry sorti de sa cachette désorienté, n'étant pas bien loin, il avait tout entendu. Severus lui fit un de ses rare vrai sourire, un de ceux qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un certain nombre d'années.

Le jeune homme lui souri aussi et professeur fut étonné, oui il l'avait déjà vu sourire mais jamais comme ça, jamais il n'avait vu cette sincérité dans son regard, ces lèvre qui laissait à peine entrevoir une rangé de dents blanche parfaitement rangé...

Décidément, le survivant n'était bel et bien qu'une image... Une façade construite pas une mage soit disant blanc...

Le mangemort se promit alors de passer les deux prochaines semaines à rééduquer Harry, lui réapprendre la vie, mais ensuite, il remettrais en cause ce qu'il savait sur la guerre actuelle du bien et du mal, et d'en discuter avec les principaux concernés; Harry James Potter et Tom Marvello Riddel.

Les deux semaine suivantes s'écoulèrent tranquillement, les massages de Severus et sa façon de se comporter était entièrement paternel et Harry ne tremblait plus à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose qui lui était au-par-avant interdit. Parfois Dumbeldore venait et Harry cessa de voir en lui un grand père protecteur, cet homme n'était qu'un vieillard glucosé et manipulateur !

Le soir du Quinzième jour de cohabitation, Harry qui buvait un chocolat chaud avec son professeur prit son courage à deux mains et demanda:

« - Severus... pensez vous qu'on puisse faire entendre raison à Voldemort? Je pense que certaines de ses idées sont bonnes, mais il n'a peut être pas les bonnes méthodes. »

« - Vous envisagez vraiment de rejoindre l'assassin de vos parents ? enfin... que voulez vous vraiment savoir, se reprit Monsieur Snape. »

« - Je sais ce qu'il a fait... mais je ne peux que comprendre qu'il ai perdu la raison, lui au moins, contrairement à moi, il a ouvert les yeux et n'a pas subis en se disant que c'était normal ou qu'il méritait qu'on lui fasse du mal... »

« - Ce n'était pas un reproche, bien au contraire... Je pense que si quelqu'un peu lui faire entendre raison, c'est bien toi. Quand tu seras prêt Harry, je lui parlerais, et si tu le souhaites, tu pourras essayer de le rencontrer. »

« - Je vous remercie. »

« - Tutoies moi...Harry? En agissant ainsi tu va sûrement perdre tout le soutien que tu avais venant de tes amis... dit Severus un peu hésitant. »

« - Et v... toi? m'abandoneras-tu? Me laisseras-tu seul, si je prend le risque de me raprocher de Tom? »

« - Non Harry jamais je ne te laisserais, qu'importe ton choix, je te protégerais toujours de mon mieux. »

« - Alors je vais essayer . Tu es le seul à t'être occupé de moi et ce malgré nos différents. Mes amis? Lesquels? Ceux qui n'ont jamais posé de question en voyant mes blessures ou ceux qui ne se sont jamais gêné pour profiter de moi? »

« - Quoi? Tu veux dire que t'es camarades ont agi envers toi comme si tu étais un objet? Mais bon sang Harry ?

« - Oui, et maintenant que j'y pense je crois qu' Albus les y a autorisé en échange de leur silence et de quelques services... Entre eux ils parlaient de moi comme d'une récompense. »

Là Severus pensa qu'il ne pouvait pas se sentir plus mal et être plus en colère mais encore, il se trompait car c'est à cet instant Albus transplana derrière lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il brandi sa baguette dans la direction des deux brun.

« - Rassurez moi Seveurus, vous n'êtes pas le sorcier qui a fait croire à ce gosse qu'il est libre de diriger sa vie? »

« - Harry... c'est le moment de faire ton choix... murmura Severus. »

Avec une rapidité qu'il n'avait utilisé que pour fuir les amis de son oncle lorsque ses derniers le lui demandaient, Harry se jeta sur Albus, le prenant au dépourvu il parvint a l'atteindre mais le vieillard lui lança un Doloris qui le fit se tordre de douleur et choqua le professeur de potion autant que l'éclat mauvais brillant dans le yeux du directeur. L'homme brun posa sa main droite sur la marque des ténèbres en saisissant le bras de Harry. Après quelques secondes dans le flou le plus total et plongés dans des sensations similaires a celle que ressenti lors de l'usage d'un porte-au-loin, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans des appartements sombres mais très luxueux.

« - Restes là, je vais revenir je te promet Harry... je suis sûr que tu as fais le bon choix. »

« - Il me faut ma baguette si je dois rester ici seul... »

En voyant Severus utiliser sa marque, le jeune homme aux yeux verts avait comprit qu'ils allaient réapparaître dans le manoir de Lord Voldemort.

Après quelque secondes, Severus demanda à Harry quelque goutes de son sang et avec quelques mots totalement incompréhensible, ils virent une baguette apparaître. Plus aucun mots ne fut échangé mais Severus sorti fermant la porte a l'aide de multiples sorts.

Bien qu'un peu anxieux, il se rendit dans le bureau occuper par le seigneur des ténèbres

« - Severus... pourrais tu m'expliquer pourquoi je ressens de grandes perturbations magique ?»

« - Mon seigneur... je vous en pris, calmez-vous... »

« - Ne t'avises pas de me dire ce que j'ai à faire, et explique toi, tu sais que la patience n'est pas mon point fort... »

« - Harry Potter est ici, et ce n'est pas pour vous combattre. »

Le mage noir écarquilla les yeux, et quitta son bureau d'un pas aussi calme que possible,dans les couloirs tous les mangemorts lui laissaient le passage avec empressement. Quand il fut devant les appartements de son bras droit et potioniste il ressenti la puissance qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé a ce qu'il trouverait derrière.

En entrant, d'abors il ne vit rien puis sur le lit il trouva Nagini dans une grande conversation avec un jeune homme au corps frèle et attirant et aux yeux d'un vert envoûtant.

« $ -Tu n'es donc pas là pour tuer mon Maître?$ »

« $- Non je sssuis la car je sssouhaite être maître de ma vie$ »

« - Et tu penses que je peux et vais t'aider pour cela, » intervint le lord noir manifestant sa présence par la même occasion.

Harry sursauta et se leva cependant, il ne fit aucun mouvement annonciateur d'un combat au lieu de quoi il plongea son regard dans celui de son vis à vis. Le temps sembla s'arrêter mais Severus devina que son maître fouillait l'esprit de Harry et le voyant l'adolescent grimacer de douleur et son maître entrer progressivement dans une colère des plus profonde, quand il eut finit, potioniste n'avait jamais vu Tom dans un état aussi effrayant.

« -Je vais tuer ce vieux fou! » rugit-il

Mais avant qu'il n'est put faire le moindre mouvement, le griffondor se jeta dans ses bras et sanglota:

« -Non... ne fais pas ça... Tu es ma moitié... aides moi à me reconstruire, avec Severus! Si vous m'aidez tout les deux alors je pourrais enfin être moi, et non un pantin, je sais qui tu es Tom vraiment, et je peux te comprendre mieux que personne. «

Le potioniste toujours en retrait regarda l'étrange duo devant lui, à chaque mots du survivant Voldemort avait semblé plus choqué mais surtout apaisé, c'était étrange que Harry puisse le calmer alors qu'il l'avait si souvent plongé dans ses légendaires colères noires.

Puis, la magie des deux hommes devint clairement visible. L'une puissante mais fragile, l'autre puissante et destructrice. Comme leur propriétaires,elle s'enlacèrent, elles fusionnèrent, pour ne faire qu'une masse protectrice.

« -Donnez vous une chance... »murmura le professeur.

Les deux homme se tournèrent lui en même temps, à la fois identique et diamétralement opposés... Le mage noir avait retrouvé son visage humain, ses cheveux brun à peine coiffés, il était redevenu Tom Marvolo Riddle... aucune parole ne fut échangé entre les trois hommes, mais leur accord était là, pour tous les trois, une remise à zéro était de rigueur et chacun était prêt a l'accorder aux autres.

A suivre...

Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire... ce chapitre me désole et je trouve manque de profondeur... Dites moi s'il vous plais ce que vous en pensez, et ce même si c'est mauvais (surtout en fait) et si en plus c'est constructif, vous êtes les meilleurs =)

PS :Et dites moi si l'usage des multiple Ssss dans le fourchelangue gêne votre lecture.

A bientôt


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing:** HP/TJ

**Warnings:** yaoi (relation entres hommes non consenti puis consenti par la suite)

**Disclaimer:** La saga "Harry Potter" est la propriété de J.K.R et de ses ayants droit.

**Résumé:**

Harry est mal traité par son oncle, son éducation ressemble plus a celle d'un animal, a un dressage, qu'a celle d'un enfant, Severus le trouve dans un piteux état et l'accueil. Harry découvre alors que le sens du mot normal est totalement relatif. Réapprendre ou tout simplement apprendre à vivre c'est ce que va faire Harry avec l'aide de son professeur et son maître... une nouvelle famille, un amour, des amis... auras t-il ce qu'il faut pour se reconstruire?... Pourras t-il sauver le monde sorcier de son réel danger?

**Réponses au reviews anonyme :**

**3 DESERTION OU ACOMPLISSEMENT D'UNE PROPHETIE**

**Trois hommes marchaient dans les couloirs du manoir Riddel hommes brun et un autre encapuchonné de sorte à ce que l'on ne puisse distinguer son visage. Deux hommes grands , un mangemort et son maître, avec entre eux , se trouvant plus proches de ces deux hommes les plus dangereux de leur temps, que quiconque. **

**Un jeune homme, un jeune sorcier, portant sur son front la marque qui avait bien failli celer son destin... **

**Dans le long couloir qui mène au bureau de lord Voldemort marche Tom Marvolo Riddel, tenant la main de Harry James Potter qui lui même tenait celle de Severus Snape. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte un mangemort masqué les arrêta.**

**« - Hey! le bleu, Snape! le maître n'est pas là ! Donc ... »**

**Le reste de sa phrase mourut... avec lui. Quand ils furent dans le bureau Harry demanda:**

**« - Dit... tu n'aurais pas put... éviter de le tuer? »**

**« - Quoi? Ce type, aurais dû me reconnaître et surtout, il n'aurait pas dut me parler comme il l'a fait. Et puis, Harry, ce sont mes hommes c'est à moi de les gérer , suis-je claire petit lion? »**

**« -Très Tom. »**

**Severus regarda une fois encore les deux sorciers à la force sans limites surpris, Tom regardait le "petit lion" avec amusement et désir quand Harry l'observait avec une pointe de gêne mais aussi beaucoup d'espoir et autant de confiance. **

**Harry et Tom avaient tout deux eut une enfance terrible, peut être celle du griffondor avait elle était la plus difficile, mais il venait de trouver en Tom sa moitié, l'un et l'autre étaient fait pour vivre ensemble, pour ne faire qu'un. **

**« - Je vous laisses, mon maître ne le tuez pas, vous savez ce par quoi il est passé. Harry, évite de tester sa patience. Sur ce, prenez un peu de temps pour réfléchir a ce que vous allez faire, car Dumbledore, lui ne va pas rester inactif bien longtemps. »**

**Quand ils furent seuls, les deux mages s'installèrent confortablement dans un canapé. D'abords l'un en face de l'autre, puis Tom tendis la main à Harry qui vint se blottir a ses cotés**

**« - Qu'allons nous faire Tom? »**

**« - Je suppose que te considérer comme un mangemort ayant mes faveurs et continuer une guerre sans merci contre le "côté de la lumière" et le vieux fou, c'est à exclure? » demanda l'aîné haussant moqueusement un sourcil.**

**« - Je préférerais oui... » murmura Potter **

**« - Je plaisante, mais j'apprécierais que tu t'affirmes un peu plus, tu es sûrement le seul dont je tolérerais les éclats, et si tu tiens à ce que je te considère comme un égal, comporte toi comme tel. » repris Tom.**

**Harry sembla réfléchir quelques instant en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur sans se rendre compte que l'homme qui quelque temps avant voulais plus que tout le voir mort le dévorait des yeux.**

**« - Je vais faire de mon mieux. donc ... Oui, cette possibilité est à exclure, je ne suis et ne serais jamais un de tes mangemort. En plus, cette guerre dure depuis trop longtemps et tu le sais. »**

**« - Je te préfère comme ça mon lionceau. Et oui, cette guerre dure depuis trop longtemps, Harry il faut punir au moins Albus... Mais saches que j'ai cruellement envi d'éliminer avec lui toutes les personnes qui on osé poser la main sur toi... d'ailleurs, c'est ce qui arrivera dorénavant. »**

**Harry se senti envahi par un immense sentiment de sécurité et de bonheur, désormais, il avait un réel soutient, deux hommes qui veillaient sur lui, deux hommes qui avaient changé pour lui... deux hommes qui voulaient qu'il soit heureux. **

**Sans s'en rendre compte, le griffondor avait calé sa tête dans le coup du maître des serpents et d'assoupi.**

**Voldemort ferma lui aussi les yeux en repassant en mémoire tous les derniers événements de la journée, Harry ... ça lui faisait bizarre de l'appeler ainsi, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'en moins d'une heure, il s'était plus attaché à Harry que jamais à qui que ce soit. **

**Son Harry il comptait bien le protéger, que ce dernier soit d'accord ou pas. Son âme sœur... oui, Harry était son âme sœur il n'aurait jamais put l'imaginer avant ce soir mais, là il se sentait idiot... Il avait essayé de le tuer alors qu'il était encore un bébé, c'était l'une des choses les plus lâches qu'il avait fait et ce n'était pas peu dire. Bien que jamais il ne l'avouerait, Tom s'était laissé dépassé par les événements, il avait disparu pour laisser place à lord Voldemort... il ne put s'empêcher de sourire au fait que si Harry entendait ses pensés, il partirait en courant en lui disant qu'il était schizophrène, mais non... pas vraiment, disons plutôt que se détacher de ses actes en tant que mage noir lui avait permis de garder un minimum de raison. Sa vie allait changer avec ce petit lion à ses côtés. **

**Les deux hommes enlacé dans le luxueux bureau du mage noir se réveillèrent dans un ensemble parfait, Harry sursauta et se leva tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensés, Tom qui abordé un sourire malicieux pris la même mine qu'Harry en le reconnaissant. **

**Venait-il réellement de se réveiller après une nuit enlacé avec Harry James Potter? Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait, mais pourquoi?... **

**Harry fut le premier à tout remettre en ordre dans ses esprit ; l'attaque frontal d'Albus, sa fuite ici, au manoir où vivait Voldemort, et les sentiments qui l'habitait depuis qu'il avait plongé dans ses pensées. Prenant son courage à deux mains il se rapprocha et dit cachant au mieux son inquiétude**

**« -Bonjour Tom. Si tu as changé d'avis fais ça vite s'il te plais. »**

**Une légère transformation s'opéra sur le visage de l'héritier Riddle qui sembla se reconnecter au monde réel.**

**« - Arrête donc tes âneries et viens ici lionceau. »**

**Harry fut attiré contre le torse ferme de Tom qui l'enlaça (Qui a pensé calina? Tom Marvolo Riddle ne câline personne! oui bon il enlace pas non plus mais la c'est une exeption...)**

**« Jeune homme, je suis peu être cruel, ou tout ce que tu voudras de ce genre la, mais je ne mens pas et j'en attend autant de toi, avec la cruauté en moins, bien que ça ne me dérangerait pas... »**

**Harry sourit et Tom ne résista pas, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rien de bien appuyé, juste une caresse aérienne...**

**« -Allons, ne nous égarons pas, il est déjà 7h00 Severus doit nous attendre et j'ai une réunion à 9h00, ensuite, à 10h il faut que je règle des problèmes avec le ministère, et à 12h il faut qu'on voit mon second bras droit, soit Mr Malfoy, jusqu'à disons 15h et pour le reste de l'après midi, j'ai différentes affaires et réunions, je te laisse gérer le tien? »**

**« -Je suis d'accord. Euh... où puis-je trouver une salle de bain? »**

**« -Dans mes appartements »**

**Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur et dégluti difficilement. Tom su qu'il allait trop vite et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.**

**« -Retourne donc dans ceux de Severus, qu'il voit que tu es encore en vie. »**

**Avec un léger sourire Harry prit une cape dont il rabati la capuche de sorte a ne pas être reconnaissable. Il avait pas fait de pas qu'un sifflement l'arrêta**

**« $- Bonjour Monsssssieur Potter je ssssuis heureux de vous revoir.$ »**

**Harry salua le serpent et se baissa l'invitant à montre sur ses épaules, ce que le serpent fit malgré une légère surprise.**

**« $-Ne vous laisssssez pas impréssssionner, vous êtes ausssssi puisssssant que lui . Votre venu et sssssse qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux, mais sssssssoyez prudent, peut isssssi vous porte en leur coeur. $ »**

**Malgré l'heure très matinal, les couloir étaient déjà très fréquenté. de nombreuse tête se tournèrent sur le passage de l'ombre qu'était Harry. **

**« $ -L'aura qui émane de toi n'a rien en commun avec ssssssssselle d'un mangemort mais le fait que tu sois en train de parler avec le terrible ssssserpend de leur maître, dissssssuade les plus téméraire d'éssssssayer de t'arrêter qui peut savoir sur quel dingue ils pourraient tomber $ » expliqua Naguini**

**Quand ils arrivèrent aux appartement de Severus, se dernier allait en fermer la porte, en les voyant il se ravisa et ré-entra les laissant faire de même.**

**« - Bonjour, comment te sens-tu? » demanda immédiatement le potioniste**

**« -Bonjour, bien ne t'en fais pas je suis ici pour te demander si je peux user de ta salle de bain.**

**Severus se détendit imperceptiblement et donna son accord, avant de mettre des vêtements à disposition de Harry et de quitter la pièce avec le serpent. Le rouge et or se délassa sous une douche brûlante et se dépêcha de se vêtir, un pantalon noir à la coupe parfaite, avec une chemise de la même couleur avec bien entendu sa cape à la capuche rabattu. Il sorti des appartements du potioniste qu'il boucla a l'aide d'un quinzaine de sort pas toujours blanc qu'il ne savait même pas en sa connaissance. Harry retourna dans le bureau où il trouva les deux hommes les plus importants pour lui.**

**« - Bien, Harry te revoilà à temps, Severus et moi nous demandions a qui pouvions nous faire confiance dans Poudlard, » l'apostropha Tom.**

**« -En se qui me concerne, tous les êtres de la forêt interdite, et Dobby, un elfe de maison dans le château. Et peut être Fumsec, le phoenix, il m'a empêche de terminer écrasé au pied de la tour d'astronomie juste avant les vacances lorsque j'ai voulu mettre fin a mes jours. Et peut être deux trois élèves. »**

**Les deux serpentard par excellence regardèrent le jeune homme avec surprise. Voilà des alliés pour le moins étranges se dirent ils simultanément.**

**« -Et Weasley et Granger? » demanda de-nouveau le mage noir.**

**« -Eux, se sont les amis d'une image brisé, avide de reconnaissance et de célébrité. » râla Harry. **

**Les deux adultes acquiescèrent. Leur discussion dura un long moment afin de commencer la mise au point d'une stratégie. Quand 9h arriva Nagini guida Harry jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour qu'il puisse patienter. Le griffondor dénicha quelques œuvres intéressante malgré le fait que 99% de la biblio était composé de toutes sortes de traité sur les magies les plus sombre...**

**« - Hey vous là ! V's'êtes bien le gars qui parlait avec Nagini non? »**

**Harry interrompit sa lecture pour se redresser en comprenant qu'on s'adressait à lui. Tout en gardant son visage dans l'ombre il observa son vis à vis. Un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, abordant des cheveux courts châtains; ses yeux semblaient curieux et plein d'entrain. Il représentait le genre de personne que personne n'aurait pensait pouvoir croiser dans le manoir du lord noir.**

**« - Ouai pourquoi? »**

**En entendant la voix de Harry les yeux du jeune homme écarquillèrent**

**« - Mais, t'as la voix d'un gosse! Enfin, te vexe pas hein? Juste que je m'attendais à trouver un vieux. Moi c'est Davy. »**

**« - Enchanté, je ne suis pas vexé, moi c'est James. »**

**Répondit naturellement le griffondor.**

**« - Je t'avais jamais vu ici, pourquoi n'enlèves tu pas ta capuche? »**

**« - Je suis un nouveau. Il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que je la garde encore quelque temps... »**

**« - Dis, tu sais ce qui se trame par ici? le seigneur des ténèbres est d'une humeur excellente, c'est pas normal... et d'après ce qu'on dit il aurait retrouvé son ancienne apparence.**

**« - Vol... euh Le seigneur des ténèbres ... de bonne humeur? comment veux tu que je saches quoi que ce soit je suis arrivé hier...? »**

**Harry savait qu'il avait fait une bourde mais ne pouvait pas mieux faire pour se rattrapé, cependant, Davy se contenta de le regarder surpris mais reprit sans se démonter.**

**« - Justement, tu arrives juste au bon moment, et en plus tu parles fourche langue avec l'autre serpent... James. »**

**« - Ne soit pas trop curieux ça pourrais te retomber dessus, sinon que fais tu ici tu m'a l'air bien jeune et plein de vie. »**

**« - Bien jeune? C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité là petit t'as quel âge? même pas 20 ans? Je suis ici parce que je suis convaincu du bien fondé des actions du seigneur des ténèbres. »**

**Harry se tendit, étrangement cette phrase sonnait bien trop fausse. Il regarda sa montre qui afficha 11h40. Le jeune magemort haussa les sourcils en voyant l'objet moldu, mais se tue.**

**« - Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je dois te laisser, nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard. Au revoir Davy. »**

**« - Au revoir James prend soin de toi, je suis sur que tu est tout mignon sous cette capuche. »**

**Le plus jeune rit doucement en quittant la pièce, ce Davy l'intriguait et il avait bien l'intention de découvrir qui se cachait derrière ce regard curieux et ces sourire enjôleur.**

**A midi pile, Harry et Tom transplanèrent dans le manoir Malfoy malgré les barrières anti-transplanage. Prévenu pas les alarmes Lucius arriva en courant baguette brandit, mais resta bouche bée en voyant son maître et un de ses larbin.**

**« -Mon maître, vous avez encore gagné en puissance, transplaner ici. » le flatta le grand blond**

**« - Ce n'est pas moi mais ce jeune homme Lucius. répondit le grand Brun.**

**Un sourcil levé Malfoy essaya de deviner qui pouvait caché cette capuche noir, tout en laissant ses invités pénétrer le salon. Il s'essayèrent et Tom se colla à la personne encapuchonnée piquant un peu plus la curiosité de leur hôte.**

**« -Bien, Lucius, tu es mon bras droit avec Severus c'est donc vous qui êtes les premiers au courant. Les choses ont pris une tournèrent à laquelle je ne me suis jamais attendu. Regarde donc qui est venu me rendre visite. »**

**Le blond regarda impatient deux mains fines s'emparer des bords de la cape, une femme? s'étonna t-il. Lucius ne pu qu'ouvrir la bouche comme une carpe en constatent que ce n'était pas une femme mais ni plus ni moins que le grand Harry Potter. Oui, aucun doute possible, ce visage fin, ces yeux émeraude profond, ces cheveux d'ébène désordonnés.**

**« - Potter? » parvint il à demander pour en avoir le coeur net**

**« - Lui même, en chair et en os, Monsieur Malfoy. »**

**Le blond regarda les deux homme fasse a lui comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois.**

**« - Je vais rappelé Draco. Le vieux sénile serait capable de s'en prendre a lui maintenant qu'il n'a plus son protégé. »**

**« - Vous devriez effectivement mais c'est plutôt pour evité qu'il soit sous la main du vieux fou. intervint Harry s'attirant un regard étonné de Lucius et un léger rire moqueur du puissant mage »**

**« - Lynri! » appela le propriétaire du manoir.**

**« - Oui maître Malfoy Monsieur? » couina une petite elfe en apparaissant dans un léger "pop"**

**« - Va préparer les affaire de Draco à Poudlard. »**

**L'elf de maison disparu pour réapparaître immédiatement un air terrifié sur le visage**

**« - Lynri n'y arrive pas maître Malfoy Monsieur, Lynri est désolé Monsieur »**

**Ses grands yeux marron ouverts la jeune elfe resta pétrifier en voyant l'étrange couple formé par les deux bruns. Lucius devint livide puis progressivement pivoine et Harry intervint**

**« - Dobby! »**

**La créature apparu tremblante en reconnaissant le demeure de son ancien maître et Tom**

**« - Harry Potter Monsieur? » murmura t-il hésitant.**

**Lucius regardait l'elfe ébahi**

**« Va préparer les affaire de Draco a Poudlard et ramènes les ici, ensuite dit lui de se rendre dans le toilettes de mimi geignarde s'il te plait. »**

**« -Bien Harry Potter Monsieur Dobby est heureux de voir que vous allez mieux. » Et dans un "pop" similaire à celui de Lynri il disparu. **

**« - C'était mon elfe ça? dit le père Malfoy. »**

**« - Mais non, rappelez vous s'est vous qui l'avez libéré lors de ma seconde année. » répondit Harry espiègle, il est libre mais a décidé de travailler à Poudlard**

**« - Tu vas avoir un tas de chose a me raconter petit lion. »**

**Cinq minutes après Dobby réapparu un peu agité.**

**« - Tout est prêt et Draco Malfoy Monsieur est dans les toilettes des filles, du fantôme comme vous l'avez demandez. »**

**« - Parfait rapportes ses affaires ici, et j'aurais besoin que tu me prévienne si les choses bougent trop au château. Et explique tout à Luna et dit lui que je vais avoir besoin du soutien de son père »**

**Dobby rayonnait lorsqu'il transplana.**

**Les deux hommes restant observent Harry curieux de voir ce comptait faire, le jeune homme s'assit en tailleur parterre puis ferma les yeux et se concentra intensément. **

**Son corps se rigidifie, il a réussi. **

**Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux il se trouve a poudlard, il regarde ses mains... ce ne sont pas les siennes en regardant face a lui il voit un visage fin entouré d'une chevelure blonde comme on en trouve peu. Il se sent faiblir.**

**« # Calme toi Malfoy, c'est Harry. je vais t'aider a sortir de là# »**

**Harry se plaça devant un lavabo dont le robinet et recouvert d'un serpent.**

**« $ ouvre toi$ » comme doué d'une vie, le lavabo s'ouvrit.**

**« # Tu te trouve à l'entrée de la chambre des secret. Descends y quand tu arrives devant une porte avec des serpents autour appel moi.# »**

**Harry referma les yeux et lorsqu'il les réouvri se fut pour tomber face à deux être stupéfaits**

**« - Tu as bien fait ce que je crois que tu as fais?e demanda Voldemort**

**« - Il fallait bien que je lui ouvre la chambre, Draco n'est pas fourche langue. »**

**Lucius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles comment Harry avait il pu pénétrer l'esprit de son fils aussi facilement?**

**Quelque minutes après le même scène se produisit et il en fut ainsi a plusieurs reprise avant que Draco n'arrive. L'étrange trio attendait juste a l'entrée. L'étudiant blond resta interdit devant eux.**

**« - Potter ? Père? Monsieur? »**

**« - Poudlard n'est plus sûr donc voilà. » explica Malfoy père. **

**Draco leva un sourcil vers Harry et l'autre homme qui dégagé une puissance surprenant e qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Quand il fut installé on lui expliqua tout le laissant sans voix.**

**Le lendemain, à la une de la gazette du sorcier, on put trouverais**

**" HARRY POTTER TRAHÎ ! TEMOIGNAGE SUR LA DESERTION DU SOIT DISANT SAUVEUR DU MONDE MAGIQUE!" et en face, le chicaneur avec " HARRY POTTER OUVRE LES YEUX ET ACOMPLIS LA PROPHETIE " avec en commentaire "UN JEUNE HOMME TRAHI PAR CEUX SUR QUI IL COMPTAIT !". Plusieurs solutions évoquées cette disparition dont celle de l'enlèvement, de la fuite, même l'égarement...**

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing:** HP/TJ

**Warnings:** yaoi (relation entres hommes non consenti puis consenti par la suite)

**Disclaimer:** La saga "Harry Potter" est la propriété de J.K.R et de ses ayants droit.

**Résumé:**

Harry est mal traité par son oncle, son éducation ressemble plus a celle d'un animal, a un dressage, qu'a celle d'un enfant, Severus le trouve dans un piteux état et l'accueil. Harry découvre alors que le sens du mot normal est totalement relatif. Réapprendre ou tout simplement apprendre à vivre c'est ce que va faire Harry avec l'aide de son professeur et son maître... une nouvelle famille, un amour, des amis... auras t-il ce qu'il faut pour se reconstruire?... Pourras t-il sauver le monde sorcier de son réel danger?

**Réponses au reviews anonyme :**

**Adenoide :** Coucou, es-tu sûr qu'il se soit emmêler les pinceaux? ;^) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Bonne lecture

(!attention, présence d'un lemon!)

**4 NOUVEAU DEPART**

Severus était assis dans le grand salon du manoir de son maître avec de nombreux mangemort. Le silence régnait dans la salle et tous lisaient avec attention les deux journaux aux avis diamétralement opposés.

Cet histoire avait elle un rapport avec l'état d'esprit de Lord Voldemort?

Lucius et Draco rejoignirent le potioniste qui les accueil volontiers prêt de lui, dés qu'ils furent installé Tom entra avec Harry toujours sous sa capuche.

Surprenant tout le monde, Tom prit la main de la silhouette encapuchonnée. D'un mouvement fluide Harry découvrit son visage coupant le souffle à de nombreux mangemorts.

Bien qu'intimidé d'être au centre de l'attention Harry se teint droit, fier, défiant quiconque de dire quoique ce soit.

« Je ne pense pas que les présentation soit nécessaire mais deux précautions valant mieux qu'une, voici Harry Potter, mon compagnon. »

Beaucoup tombèrent dénue et Davy regardait Harry le cerveaux en pose.

« Mais enfin! Mon maître! Vous valez bien plus que ce morveux! hurla Bellatrix »

Juste a temps, la femme bondit pour éviter l'avada de son maître puis prit la fuite sans être rattrapée.

« - Je ne suis pas un mangemort et Lord Voldemort demeure votre seul maître. Comptaient cependant sur moi pour pour ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds. »

Le regard de Harry ne laissait pas planer le moindre doute et Severus se sentait étrangement fière de cela. Tom l'invita ainsi que les Malfoy d'un discret geste à rester pendant qu'il congédia tous les autres d'un regard glacial.

« - Bien, voila une bonne chose de faite, maintenant nous n'avons qu'a repérer les traître. Severus, je conte sur toi pour repérer les détailles qui les trahiront. »

Severus se tendit comme Lucius en fixant son maître. Harry lui ne bougea pas, il ne sentait aucune colère chez Tom.

« - Tu es doué Severus et tu ne t'es jamais trahi seulement tu ne devineras jamais qui je compte parmi mes alliés depuis la disparition de Harry . . . »

« - Qui? Vous avez un autre espion dans l'ordre? demanda Severus étonné qu'un membre de l'ordre ai eu assez de courage pour ouvrir les yeux sur leur cher Albus et en plus devenir espion.

« -Depuis que j'ai disparu... Remus? demanda Harry avec un peu d'espoir.

Jedusor hocha la tête .

« Alors c'était bien lui hier, ne vous l'avais-je pas dit père? » demanda Draco un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Son sourire n'échappa à personne et il n'était pas seulement heureux d'avoir raison... Il semblais aussi heureux qu'Harry de savoir le loup de leur coté.

« -Le meilleur moyen, pour faire tomber Albus en sacrifiant le moins de vie possible est de réintégrer l'école... bien que le ministre ai peur de lui, il a bien plus peur de toi Tom. »

Draco et son père regardaient le griffondor surpris, il se comportait avec leur maître comme un égal et ce dernière n'avait pas l'aire de s'en offenser, sans doute même était-ce le contraire.

« - Comment va tu survivre là bas? Avec le psychopathe glucosé! Je ne connais ni ton Neville ni ta Luna et je ne leur fait aucunement confiance. Tu n'iras pas » grogna Tom catégorique.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son camarade se redresser et foudroyer du regard le seigneur des ténèbres, cella faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait vu cette flamme dans les yeux d'émeraude, et il n'y avait pas de doute ce dit il, cette lueur lui allait bien.

« - Non mais oh ! Et si je veux y retourner moi ! Tu vas pas le remplacer en me disant toujours ce que je doit faire ! Et avises-toi de me lancer le moindre sort Tom Marvolo Riddle je t'assures que tu me le paieras ! J'en ai marre qu'on dirige ma vie et...

Tom le regardait un sourcil levé quand les autres attendaient un peu anxieux sa réaction. Quant à Harry il se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« - C'est bon? Tu as finit? Bien avant d'aller plus loin j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Lucius, Severus, donnez moi vos bras gauches. »

Les deux hommes obéirent remontant leurs manches. Tom pointa sa baguette sur les marques des ténèbres qui après avoir intensément brûlées s'effacèrent sous leur yeux ébahis. Quand ce fut fini, Harry sauta dans les bras de son âme soeur et l'embrassa comme jamais. Voldemort le serra contre lui à lui en faire mal, mais l'adolescent ne se plaignit pas et laissa au grand brun un accès total à sa bouche.

« - Merci, ce que tu viens de faire compte beaucoup pour moi ! Je voudrais pas faire mon pouffsoufle et je m'excuse d'avance messieurs Malfoys, mais vous êtes tous ce qui pour moi se rapproche le plus d'une famille. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux étonné au possible. Il était pourtant sûr que Harry vivait avec son oncle, sa tante, et son cousin, en plus, il avait Granger et Weasley avec tous les autres griffondor pour le soutenir non? Le fait qu'il venait de le voir embrasser Lord Voldemort était déjà incroyable en soit mais alors là, ça foutait vraiment tout en l'air, tous ses préjugés... un Saint-Potter pas si saint, un enfant gâte pas si gâte...

« - Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape, je vous nomes comme mes conseillés... »

Harry le fixait le regard plein de promesses mais les mains plantées sur ses hanches montraient qu'il attendait quelque chose d'autre. Alors après un léger mouvement d'humeur Tom reprit:

« -... et égaux. »

Harry abordait un sourire rayonnant. Draco et son père fixait le plus grand mage noir de son ère mâchoire pendante. Severus observait Harry avec amusement et fascination, moins d'un mois au-par avant Harry était brisé, vraiment au plus bas; et maintenant il tenait tête à Voldemort comme, voir plus qu'il l'avait fait avec lui même et en plus, il avait réussi a lui rendre sa liberté. Ce gosse était vraiment épatant...

« - Si tu retourne à Poudlard, je viens avec toi, si tu t'attaches aux serpents on va pas te laisser seul dans la fausse aux lions. » Déclara le jeune blond.

Ému le survivant lui tendit la main comme Draco l'avait fait lors de leur première année. Sauf que cette fois la poignée de main eut lieu.

« -... Et bien Potter... Quand vous faites quelque chose vous ne faites pas semblant n'est ce pas? » demanda Lucius ironique.

« - Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai une préférence pour les serpents, et vous n'allez tout de même pas vous en plaindre? »

« - Je propose que nous partions d'ici peu de temps, Harry, tu iras soit avec les serpentards soit dans la salle sur demande ou alors si tu préfère dans mes propre appartements. Je compte sur toi pour me défendre au près des journaux, tu n'auras qu'à dire que je t'ai aidé et que tu as trouvé une solution pour me libérer. Je reprend mon poste parce que c'est hors de question que je vous laisse seul là-bas. »

« - Je sens que je vais vite regretter cette décision... faire des deux pire Serpentards que je connaisse mes égaux... et m'attacher à un griffondor à tendance Serpentardesque... » se plaignit Voldemort en se tenant la tête un aire désespéré sur le visage.

« - Harry Potter, je compte sur toi pour qu'il n'arrive rien à mon fils, par ce que qu'importe qui tu es il vient de me désobéir alors il vaut mieux que ça soit pour quelque chose. » fit Lucius ignorant le regard du lord qui se permettait sans le moindre souci de douter de ce fait, personne ne toucherait à son Harry !

Tous s'installèrent en face de la cheminé et Nagini les rejoignit se posant paresseusement sur les deux sorciers les plus puissants.

Leur discussion continua toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit.

Harry avait peur, en retournant dans cette école il prenait le risque d'être de nouveau confronté a ces élèves qui le considéreraient juste comme une catin. Et si il était renvoyé chez les Dursley? Tom viendrait sûrement le chercher... oui il voulait le croire et cette fois il avait n'allait pas survivre mais vivre, vivre comme un homme et non un esclave.

« - Harry? Amour? Debout, il est temps... »

Harry entendit une voix qu'il commençait à bien connaître mais plus que cette dernière, c'était des mains sur son torse qui le poussèrent à ouvrir les yeux.

Tom souri en voyant papillonner ses paupières. Il l'embrassa et Harry se mit a jouer délicieusement avec sa langue quand celle-ci après avoir mordiller sa lèvre inférieure s'inséra jusqu'à la sienne. L'aîné en profita pour se mettre au-dessus de lui.

« - Je croyais qu'il était temps? » rit Harry

« - J'ai pas dit pourquoi, il nous reste cependant peu de temps avant ton départ, et je ne pense pas qu'il serait judicieux que je vienne à Poudlard. »

Harry souri puis avança sa tête embrassant son âme soeur à pleine bouche. Tom le plaqua au matelas en même temps qu'il lançait un informulé qui ôta son boxer à l'adolescent.

Le peut être futur ancien griffondor gémis au contact de la peau nue de l'adulte, qui plongea sa tête dans son cou qu'il mordilla avec une délicatesse que le jeune homme qualifia de voldemorienne, mais il était loin de s'en peindre. Harry, coincé entre le matelas et le corps de son âme soeur gigota comme s'il était mal à l'aise, Tom poussa un gémissement roc au frottement de leur deux sexes pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Il mordilla,le lobe de l'oreille de son petit protégé tout en léchant la peau tendre qui se trouvait derrière, s'il avait eut la place, l'adolescent se serait cambré au lieu de ça, il avait l'impression que son corps allait fusionner avec celui de Tom.

Mais se dernier était loin de se contenter d'une oreille aussi plaisant soient les sons qu'il obtenait en la maltraitant. Le mage noir fit alors une lente descente en passant par une gorge chaude et appétissante qui s'en sortie avec quelque marque de dents et diverse traces rouge plus ou moins foncé, pour ensuite passer sur des clavicules qui subirent un traitement très similaire.

Suite à quoi Tom eut l'heureuse "surprise" de tomber sur deux tétons dur qu'il prit chacun en bouche avec dévotion, pendant qu'il jouait avec le droit et sa langue, il titillait le gauche de l'index et caressait ses cuisses de sa mains libre. Harry haletait et gémissait à chaque contact, il avait écartés ses jambes pour que son amant puisse s'y glisser, ce que Tom avait fait avec empressement. Le prince des serpentards était en train de lécher le nombril de Harry qui le regardait , les yeux assombrit pas le désir. Quand il vit le jeune Potter le fixer, il se mit a mimer l'acte sexuel avec sa langue le faisant plus gémir si possible. Harry n'en pouvait plus, son sexe était douloureusement tendu réclamait une attention que visiblement personne ne voulait lui donner. Le jeune homme se senti soulagé en voyant son amour descendre cependant il voulu hurler de frustration en remarquant qu'il s'attaquait au creux de son genoux.

« -Tom... » gémit Harry

« -Oui, qu'y a t-il lionceau? » demanda l'interpellé trop innocemment pour être crédible (Qui pourrais croire a un Lord Voldemort innocent)

« Je t'en prit! Cesses de me torturer! »

« Mais enfin chaton? »

« $ _ssssssi tu ne fais rien je ssssssuis ssssssur que l'une de tes nouvelle recrue ssssera heureuse de ma visite, ssssssurtout dans sssssset état_ $ » sifla Harry une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Tom se redressa dans sa glorieuse nudité, les sourcils froncés

« - Qui? »

« - Ah par ce que tu crois que je vais te le dire? non mais oh! Je l'aime ben je vais pas l'envoyer à la morgue! Qui plus ai si je vais me réfugier dans ses bras c'est de ta faute. »

Sa tirade fini, Harry tira la langue, cette dernière fut aspirée par un Voldemort possessif et jaloux. Il lança un sort de lubrification sur ses doigts, bien décidé a faire oublier cette fameuse nouvelle recru à son amour.

D'une poussée la fois exigeante et délicate, il fit pénétrer deux doigts dans l'orifice fragile de Harry qui bien que l'ayant vu venir se crispa sous l'intrusion, il repoussa les images de son oncle et ses "amis" aussi loin que possible.

Tom était son âme soeur, pas un de ces infâmes hommes d'affaires. Il n'avait rien en commun avec M Lasck ou un autre.

Comme pour s'en assurer Harry posa sa main sur la nuque du mage noir qui vint cueillir sa bouche comme on cueille une rose aux pétalles d'or.

Les doigts se mirent à bouger, lui tirant un gémissement qui se perdit entre les lèvres de Tom qui après quelques secondes ajoute un doigt aux deux déjà en son amant.

Harry gémis de plus belle en sentant ses longs doigts fins étirer son anneau de chair...

Quand il jugea avoir bien préparé l'adolescent à le recevoir, Tom enleva ses doigts puis après s'être lancé un sort de protection, ses yeux noir de désir plongés dans ceux de son Harry, il commença à pénétrer son intimité. Harry grimaça légèrement de douleur lors de l'introduction du gland de l'élu de son coeur en lui puis franchement quand le reste suivi, malgré tout ses effort la sensation ne lui rappelait que de mauvais souvenirs...

Le jeune homme se lamenta silencieusement sur le fait qu'il ne pourrais jamais tout prendre.

Quand le jeune rouge et or envisagea sérieusement d'exposer son angoisse à voix haute, il cria de surprise et de plaisir.

Tom venait de trouver sa prostate, et l'instant d'après il était entièrement dans Harry.

L'aîné, par on ne sait quel miracle parvint à rester immobile dans le chaud et étroit fourreau de chair où il était enfoui . Le jeune homme ne le quitta pas un instant du regard, tout dans ses yeux reflétait les sentiments leurs sentiments, jamais il n'avait ce regard ailleurs, jamais il n'avait eut plus envie de quelqu'un. Outrepassant ses angoisse, Harry fit un premier mouvement du bassin.

Sans se faire plus prier, Tom ressorti presque de son amant pour revenir plus vite, et heurter sa prostate lui tirant un cri de plaisir à faire pâlir un castra.

Il prit ses pieds sur ses épaules afin de s'enfoncer plus profondément en son amour. Tom approfondissait ses entrées, les guidant tous deux vers le sommet de leur plaisir. Leurs deux corps luisants de sueur s'entre-choquaient avec ferveur.

Les bouches entrouvertes laissaient échapper gémissements et cris d'extases. Les yeux de Tom étaient plongés ceux de Harry, assombris par le désir.

Harry allait à la rencontre des reins de son amant et obéis en descendant sa main vers son membre tendu dont il se saisi lorsque Tom lui souffla passionné de le faire.

Il bougea alors sa main en suivant le rythme que son âme soeur lui imposait tendrement. Alors que le mage noir frappait pour la énième fois sa prostate Harry se tendit en se cambrant à l'extrême puis se libéra entre eux. En voyant son Harry si soumis, si libre se perdre dans les limbes du plaisir, et en le sentant se serrer un peut plus autour de lui Tom libéra sa semence dans une dernière entrée au fond de sa "victime".

Encore perdue vers ce lieu qu'est le septième ciel l'adolescent ne laissa pas Tom se libérer et le prit contre lui. Ils restèrent enlacés tout en reprenant leur souffle, puis Riddle sortit de son amant pour se remettre contre lui et le prendre contre son torse pendant un long moment sans pour autant s'endormir.

« - Il faut que j'y aille Amour. » Soupira Harry

« - Non, je ne veux pas que tu retourne chez le vieux fou ! »

« - Par Merlin! J'ai survécu à tes attaques depuis plus de 16 ans je vais m'en sortir ! On dirait un pouffsoufle là... si Salazar t'entendait... »

« - Moi un Pouffsoufle! Es-tu suicidaire! » rugit Voldemort en bondissant sur ses pieds, glorieux dans sa nudité.

Harry tira la langue de la manière la plus mature qui soit et bondit aussi mais se mit à courir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Tom surprit lança un levicorpus qui aurait dû lui ramener son coeur mais avant même que ses pieds ne quittent le sol, une boule protectrice au reflet rouge repoussa le sort.

« - Je ne suis pas un bleu va falloir trouver mieux! » rit l'étudiant en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Le grand lord Voldemort , le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, le rival de Grindelwald... resta nu et bouche bée devant la porte close de sa salle d'eau.

Un gamin de 17 ans venait de repousser sans baguette un des sorts certes les plus simples mais de ce fait d'une grande puissance qu'il avait lancé...

Dumbledore avait encore fait une grosse erreur en laissant Harry à ces Moldu, comment avait il put penser qu'il n'ouvrirait jamais les yeux ou que personne ne l'y aiderait? Tom ne cessait de râler mentalement après le vieillard glucosé quand son lionceau sortie de la salle d'eau.

A suivre...

Alors dites moi, qu'en pensez vous?


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing:** HP/TJ

**Warnings:** yaoi (relation entres hommes non consenti puis consenti par la suite)

**Disclaimer:** La saga "Harry Potter" est la propriété de J.K.R et de ses ayants droit.

**Résumé:**

Harry est mal traité par son oncle, son éducation ressemble plus a celle d'un animal, a un dressage, qu'a celle d'un enfant, Severus le trouve dans un piteux état et l'accueil. Harry découvre alors que le sens du mot normal est totalement relatif. Réapprendre ou tout simplement apprendre à vivre c'est ce que va faire Harry avec l'aide de son professeur et son maître... une nouvelle famille, un amour, des amis... auras t-il ce qu'il faut pour se reconstruire?... Pourras t-il sauver le monde sorcier de son réel danger?

**Réponses au reviews anonymes :**

**Comme je n'ai que très peu de temps et pas de connexion ce weekend, je répondrais à vos review dès que possible. **

**Bonne lecture.  
><strong>

**5 RETOUR DANS LA FOSSE AUX GRIFFONS**

Harry sortit de la salle d'eau vêtu d'une robe noir simple et sans distinction.

« - Je pense que le mieux serait que je retourne là-bas blessé en lui demandant pardon... Tu auras obligé Severus à m'amener ici. Severus réussi à reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Par un étrange concours de circonstances où on est à l'article de la mort Sev me sauve la vie, ce qui le libère de son rôle de mangemort, mais on ne sais pas si tu t'en ai rendu compte. »

L'aîné regarda le rouge et or comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, son plan était parfait... Mais le vieux allait être en colère...

« - Harry... Il va te torturer... ne serait-ce que pour avoir accepter de partir de chez ton oncle. »

Bien qu'il fut parcourut de frisson Harry garda son air décidé.

« - Ca ne sera pas la première fois...mais il faut que quelqu'un me blesse et plutôt sérieusement pour que ça soit crédible. »

Voldemort ne dit rien... il ne savait que trop bien en quel état ressortaient ses prisonniers... quand ils s'en sortaient en vie... jamais il ne pourrait permettre qu'on fit autant souffrir son âme soeur. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son compagnon Harry partit l'embrasser en lui disant qu'il se chargeait de tout avant de quitter la pièce.

L'adolescent se rendit jusqu'aux appartements de son maître de potion favori ou il fut accueilli à bras ouverts. Il expliqua son plan auquel Severus ne trouva rien à redire et quand Harry lui demanda s'il n'avait rien pour un changement temporaire d'apparence il lui donna un flacon de potion bien qu'il fut surpris.

L'étudiant descendit discrètement vers les cachots mais fut interrompu par une voix qu'il connaissait.

« - Harry Potter, j'avais raison ta capuche cachait bien un adorable visage et tu n'as pas la vingtaine. »

« - Davy, oui tu avais raison sur toute la ligne, et maintenant si tu me disais ce que tu fait vraiment ici? »

« - Mes parents on été tués pendant les vacances... Soit disant par le Lord... Mais je savait pertinemment que les gamins qui nous ont attaqués n'avait rien avoir avec M Riddle puisqu'ils font partit de l'ordre du phœnix... je ne suis pas sensé être encore en vie. »

Harry hocha la tête il aurait bien aimé discuter un peu plus avec le jeune homme mais n'avait pas le temps.

« - Tu veux bien aller chercher quelques mangemorts et leur proposer une séance de torture? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un nouveau... Il s'appelle Antony, un ami de mon cousin, amuses toi pour moi j'ai des choses à faire. »

Bien qu'un peu étonné Davy donna son accord et parti chercher des volontaires. Harry se dépêcha d'atteindre une cellule vide et referma la porte d'un sort avant de cacher sa baguette. Il déchira un peu sa robe et bu la potion...

Le compagnon du lord noir senti un violent malaise et s'effondra. Quelques minutes après, la porte de la même cellule s'ouvrit violemment laissant entrer sept silhouettes noires. Ils trouvèrent au sol un jeune homme châtain inconscient.

« - Antony... » demanda une voix traînante.

Le jeune homme au sol déglutit en avisant un adolescent blond au regard aussi tranchant de l'acier, à sa droite se trouvait Davy et d'autres tout aussi inquiétants. Ce fut Davy qui leva sa baguette en premier. A son doloris s'ajouta celui de Draco.

Quand ils arrêtèrent, le prisonnier était encore tremblant et sa gorge le faisait déjà souffrir à cause des cris qu'il venait de pousser. Les sorts plurent alors aussi nombreux que variés. Après plus d'une heure les sorciers quittèrent la cellule satisfaits de leur travail. Un corps inanimé gisait au centre de la pièce baignant dans son sang. Le jeune homme était toujours conscient, chaque respiration le mettait au supplice, sa robe n'était plus que haillons et aucune partie de son corps n'avait été épargné.

Les mangemorts marchaient dans les couloirs en parlant de leur précédente distraction. Ils croisèrent alors Snape qui en les entendant devint plus livide qu'à l'accoutumé .

« - Qui ? Qui venez vous de torturer? » demanda t-il

« - Un certain Antony, un ami du cousin de Harry. »

Le visage de Severus se décomposa et il couru vers les cachots aussi vite que possible, suivit par Draco et Davy qui craignaient d'avoir comprit la raison de la panique du potioniste. Cette fois la porte du cachot fut réduite en cendre. Les trois hommes tombèrent sur un adolescent brun parcouru de spasmes.

« -Harry? » demanda difficilement l'adulte.

Un grognement douloureux lui répondit. Davy lança un "accio baguette de Harry Potter" et un bout de bois se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce vola jusqu'à lui dissipant les derniers espoirs sur le fait que ça ne soit pas Harry.

Severus éclaira la pièce d'un sort, même en sachant ce qu'il verrait il ne put empêcher son estomac de se contracter. Les deux jeunes magemorts regardaient le duo au sol incapables de bouger ou même de parler.

« - Il le fallait... » murmura harry en toussant.

« - Tais-toi imbécile! » hurla Snape.

L'aîné enroula l'adolescent dans sa cape après s'être assuré qu'aucune blessure n'était mortelle.

Mais les mangemorts avaient bien fait leur boulot, juste de quoi infliger une douleur insupportable. Il s'empêcha de le soigner sinon tout ça n'aurait servi à rien. Cachant son fardeau a la vue de tous le trio de mangemorts partit jusqu'au bureau de Tom. Où ils entrèrent sans attendre de permission. A leur entrée Tom releva à peine la tête mais en voyant la visage de son tout nouveau conseillé il se leva inquiet.

« - Qu'as tu dans les bras Severus? » demanda t-il anxieux.

A cette instant son fardeau s'agita faisant glisser la cape.

Plus personne ne bougea.

Cette fois le survivant était sans connaissance. Paraissant petit, fragile et brisé. Pire encore que lorsque son professeur l'avait trouvé le mois précédant.

« - Tout est de ma faute monseigneur. » déclara Davy en regardant ses pieds.

« - Non... c'est ce qu'il voulait. » murmura Voldemort en revoyant son amour lui dire qu'il s'occupait de tout. Severus, Draco amenez le à Poudlard... Draco, fait comme si tu n'était pas au courant de sa présence ici avant aujourd'hui.

Avant de leur faire signe de partir Tom alla déposer un léger baisé plein d'amour sur les lèvres de son âme soeur, en murmurant:

« - Courage amour, je viendrais te chercher... »

Quelques instants après Draco et Severus apparaissaient devant les grilles de Poudlard. Serverus confia Harry a son filleul.

« - Va a l'infirmerie et reste avec lui. Je vais chercher le directeur. »

Le blond obéi sans un mot.

Severus quand il entra dans le bureau n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi de ce soit qu'il reçu un doloris de plein fouet. Ce dernier le laissa pantelant.

« - Comment oses-tu? »

« - Je suis désolé... Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais... Je vous l'ai ramené... Il est à l'infirmerie. »

Les yeux du vieil homme s'allumèrent d'une lueur sadique qui fit trembler Severus. Les deux hommes allèrent donc retrouver les deux adolescents.

Popy avait commencé à soigner les blessures les plus graves.

« - Ne guerissez que celles qui mettent sa vie en danger s'il y en a. Je veux qu'il souffre, qu'il sache ce qui l'attend si il ose ne serais-ce que me contredire. »

Draco était bouche bée. Comment le monde sorcier pouvait voir ce monstre comme un guide? Jamais le lord ne l'avait laissé dans un état semblable.

Quand des yeux bleu électrique, cruel se posèrent sur lui Snape intervint.

« - Sans M Malfoy je n'aurais pu sortir Potter du manoir. »

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche un gémissement de douleur retenti. En ouvrant les yeux Harry tomba sur Dumbledore et fit son possible pour paraître soulagé, malgré la douleur et la peur qui lui étreignaient le ventre.

« - Et bien maintenant, vous voilà fixé Potter. Mais sachez que si vous vous avisez de me désobéir de nouveau, ce que vous avez subis chez voldemort vous semblera une promenade de santé. »

« - Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... je »

« - Silence! »² exigea le vieil homme.

Draco était perdu et bénissait son masque impassible, Harry avait-il été traité ainsi depuis sa première année?

La vie avec ses moldus était-elle à ce point horrible qu'il préfère endurer ça que de rester chez lui?

« - Monsieur Malfoy, il me semble que vous n'avez jamais sur-estimer Potter, et vous lui avait sauvé la vie, en plus de ça vous nous avez rejoint, vous méritez une récompense. »

Les deux serpentards étaient abasourdis.

« - Cela veux dire que comme je l'ai sauvé et que je suis du bon coté, sa vie m'appartient? » demanda Draco mettant dans sa question une dose d'entrain suffisante pour faire sourire de manière indulgente le directeur qui demanda malicieusement.

« -Exactement, aimez vous la compagnie des hommes ou vous préférez les femmes? »

« - Je n'ai pas de préférence et même si c'était le cas, je ne dirais jamais non pour un Potter soumis. »

Le blond était écœuré par la tournure de la conversation mais le cacha à merveille tout comme Severus "Entre eux ils parlaient de moi comme d'une récompense" lui avait dit Harry en parlant de ceux qui abusaient de lui et c'était exactement ça...

« - Bien dans ce cas, vous n'aurez qu'a lui demander ce que vous voulez, Potter et doué a ce qu'on m'a dit. S'il n'obéis pas, sévissez, s'il récidive je m'en chargerais. »

« -Bien Monsieur. Je suis flatté que vous me fassiez confiance pour lui réapprendre les bonnes manières. »

Le vieil homme rit, oui il avait trouvé le maître idéal, au moment venu Potter serait trop faible pour ne serai-ce que lever sa baguette et lorsque le Lord s'occuperait de son cas il le tuerait, et tout le monde saurait que Potter n'était qu'un gamin, et que lui était le plus grand. Albus Perceval Wilfric Dumbledor, le plus grand mage de tout les temps, peut être prendrait-il Granger et Weasley comme bras droit. Après tout ils avait bien éliminé ces gêneurs de Oligan... oui bonne idée...

Il interrompit ses pensés en voyant Malfoy approcher du blessé. Il prit ses cheveux dans son poing, tirant suffisamment fort pour obtenir un gémissement de douleur, alors il se pencha et dit de sa voix traînante:

« - T'es a moi Potty et je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser toi et moi... professeur Dumbledore, pourriez vous réunir dans sa salle commune tout ce qui se sont déjà servi de lui ou bien qui sont au courant ? »

Dumbledore accepta et sorti de l'infirmerie oubliant Snape et sans voir le regard désapprobateur de Poppy.

Dès qu'il fut sorti elle vint se poster en face de Malfoy. Fièrement campé sur ses deux jambes, les poings aux anches, les sourcils froncés, elle en imposait malgré son mètre cinquante-cinq la petite Pomfresh.

Snape en la voyant ainsi agir lança divers sort de protections et de silence sur la pièce.

« Écartez-vous Monsieur Malfoy! Ici c'est encore moi qui commande! Et vous ne ferez aucun mal à Monsieur Potter dans cette infirmerie! » cria t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« -Ne vous en faites pas Poppy, personne dans cette pièce ne veux de mal à Harry. »

Méfiante elle dévisagea les deux hommes, elle avait oublié la présence du professeur de potion, et si elle pouvait espérer tenir tête à un étudiant, c'était loin d'être le cas face à Severus.

Stupéfaite elle vit alors Draco dégager le visage de son patient avec douceur.

Mais elle se remis sur ses gardes lorsque Snape s'approcha avec une fiole de l'adolescent qui s'était rendormi.

« -Il s'agit d'un anti-douleur puissant, combiné à une potion de soin qui guérira quelques blessures interne. »

L'homme en prit lui même une gorgée pour prouver qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un poison avant de la donner au petit Potter qui sembla se détendre et plonger dans un sommeil un peu plus profond.

« - Ecoutez... je vais le prendre dans mes appartements. Pourriez-vous passer quand vous avez le temps? »

« - Bien... Je sais bien que vous ne vous appréciez pas mais s'il vous plais... vous n'avez pas idée de ce par quoi il est passé... »

Les deux hommes partirent avec leur protégé jusqu'à la chambre de préfet de Draco. Harry eut droit a une autre potion qui le réveilla et lui rendit un peu de force.

« - Où somme nous? »

« -Dans ma chambre Harry, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il c'est passé... »

« - T'en fait pas Draco, pour ce qu'il c'est passé au manoir je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, quand à ce qu'il c'est passé à l'infirmerie, ça aurait put être pire, vraiment. Je compte juste pour toi pour me traiter comme un moins que rien, sinon je ferais en sort de bien me tenir... Je sais ce que vous aviez prévu mais il vaudrais mieux que je repasse au moins un peu de temps à la tour. Tu en profiteras pour faire une petite crise pour faire plaisir au vieux fou. »

Encore une fois les deux serpentards acceptèrent malgré leur résistances.

Ils ne devraient pas laisser Harry prendre ces décision, c'est comme s'il se condamner à la torture seul... ce qu'il avait fait...

Le maître de potion donna un stock de potion anti-douleur au sauveur puis retourna dans ses cachots. Draco accompagna Harry jusqu'à sa tour et il profitèrent de l'arrivée d'un second année pour entrez. Malfoy posa sa main possessivement sur la nuque de celui qu'il avait décidé de considérer comme son petit frère. En le voyant tout mouvement s'arrêta dans la tour.

« - Ecoutez moi bien. Potter est à moi. Et si l'un d'entre vous pense ne serait-ce qu'a ce qu'il s'est passé avant. Attendez vous à me voir bien vite. Vous pouvez allez vous plaindre les choses sont ainsi. »

Harry durant toute la tirade garda la tête baissé.

« - Quoi! Non mais c'est quoi ce délire! » s'écria Weasley soutenu par une grande parti des élèves.

« - Potter, à qui appartiens-tu? Et pourquoi? »

« - A vous maître Malfoy. Je vous dois la vie Maître. »

Draco prit sa bouche d'autorité et tous purent voir la totale soumission du brun. Le baisé n'avait pas été tendre, non, il avait été violant, dominateur... illustrait parfaitement le rôle maître esclave.

« - Bien pour ceux qui ne sont pas convaincu, je vous propose d'essayer le moindre contact. »

Le ton et le regard de Draco n'avait jamais été aussi glacial. Et il espéra avoir convaincu tous les rouge et or. Granger et Weasley fixait Harry avec dégoût.

« - Dit donc, et Snape, tu l'appel maître aussi? »

« - Lui au moins il s'est mouillé pour moi! Vous n'avez jamais prit le moindre risque pour moi! » dit Harry véhément.

Draco eut un rire bref et parti après avoir regarder Harry monter les escaliers.

Le jeune Potter trouva sa cape d'invisibilité sur son lit avec un mot de Voldy "Elle pourrait être utile, j'y ai rajouter quelques protection. Prend soin de toi."

Harry rit puis après avoir lancé un sort empêchant d'ouvrir les rideaux de son lit il quitta la tour griffondor invisible au yeux de tous.

Il se rendit jusqu'aux appartement du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Après avoir vérifier avec la carte des maraudeur si le professeur Lupin était seul il tapa à la porte. En attandant qu'elle s'ouvre le jeune brun appela Dobby et lui demanda de sécuriser les appartement de son parrain de substitution. Au moment où l'elfe disparaissait dans un léger "pop" la porte s'ouvrit sur un Lupin méfiant.

« - C'est moi Rem' laisse moi rentrer s'il te plais. »

Sans plus d'hésitation l'adulte s'effaça laissant le passage puis ferma vivement ses appartements.

« -Harry c'est vraiment toi? Tu vas bien? » demanda-t-il anxieux.

« - Oui Rem' t'en fais pas. » répondu l'étudiant en enlevant sa cape.

Remus l'enlaça et lui demanda de lui raconter toute l'histoire, ce que Harry fit volontiers.

« - Quand Tom m'a dit que tu nous avais rejoins j'étais vraiment heureux. »

« - Quand tu as disparu, j'ai rapidement vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, et quand il nous à dit que tu avait trahi, là ça n'allait vraiment pas. Il a envoyé Ronald et Hermione commettre un double meurtre! J'ai réussi a sauvé la troisième victime... »

« - Davy? » demanda Harry en espérant se trompé.

« - Un jeune homme formidable. Tu as dû le rencontré. Mais que fais tu ici? Le lord même si ça me fait bizarre tien à toi, alors pourquoi ne pas être resté au manoir? »

« - Nous sommes en guerre Rem, et il n'y est pour rien en ce qui concerne mon état. Je suis je seul responsable et il le fallait vraiment, je ne peux pas laisser le vieux fou faire ce qu'il veut. Qui plus ai, je t'ai toi, Luna, Neville, Severus et Draco. Vous êtes ma famille sans oublier Tom qui même de là où il est veille. »

Exposa Harry en souriant a son parrain de substitution. Lupin était fier de son neveu, malgré tout ce qu'il avait subit il gardait la tête haute.

« - Harry... j'ai besoin de savoir... est-il vrais que tu as été maltraité... et ...? »

« - Oui Remus et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne veux pas que tu te sente coupable et je ne veux pas non plus de ta pitié, Ok? »

Le loup garou acquiesça et sera son « petit bébé » dans ses bras.

Avant de l'autoriser à partir il s'assura qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait contre la douleur et qu'aucune de ses blessures n'était dangereuse. Harry vérifia sur la carte si le chemin était libre et vit son « nouveau maître » faire les cent pas seul dans sa chambre de préfet. Voyant qu'il n'était que 22h le brun décida de faire un détour vers lui. Lorsqu'il trouva la porte il frappa doucement.

« - Qui est... ? »

Le préfet s'interrompit en ne trouvant personne derrière sa porte. Puis le Griffondor chuchota son nom et une fois encore il fut tiré dans la pièce et la porte claqué derrière lui.

« - Tu va bien Draco? »

« - Pardonne moi pour tout à l'heure... »

« - Tu a bien réagis, ne t'excuse pas, sincèrement, tu n'imagine pas de quoi son capable ceux qui étaient dans cette pièces. Tu es mon ami, tu devrais savoir qu'avec moi rien n'est simple. » rigola le survivant.

Malfoy junior ne sembla qu'a moitie rassurer mais de voir son ami plaisanter lui ôta un poids des épaules. Plus tard Harry retourna dans sa tour et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain ils avaient potion et ce avec Severus. Après ce cours plus personne ne douta que Severus avait sur Harry les même droits que Draco. L'homme en entendant ses bruits avait longuement observer les réactions de son protégé, et voyant qu'il ne démentait pas il fit de même. Quoi de mieux pour dissuader tout les autres de lui faire du mal que de les laisser croire que le sauveur du monde sorcier appartenait au de hommes les plus serpentards de l'école ?

Le jeune homme était dans la fausse aux griffons mais avec ses serpents et ses amis...

A suivre...

Alors que vous inspire ce chapitre ?... navrée s'il y a des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Bon weekend à tous et toutes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing:** HP/TJ

**Warnings:** yaoi (relation entres hommes non consenti puis consenti par la suite)

**Disclaimer:** La saga "Harry Potter" est la propriété de J.K.R et de ses ayants droit.

**Résumé:**

Harry est mal traité par son oncle, son éducation ressemble plus a celle d'un animal, a un dressage, qu'a celle d'un enfant, Severus le trouve dans un piteux état et l'accueil. Harry découvre alors que le sens du mot normal est totalement relatif. Réapprendre ou tout simplement apprendre à vivre c'est ce que va faire Harry avec l'aide de son professeur et son maître... une nouvelle famille, un amour, des amis... auras t-il ce qu'il faut pour se reconstruire?... Pourras t-il sauver le monde sorcier de son réel danger?

* * *

><p><strong>réponse à la Review anonyme<strong>

adenoide : Et bien oui, miss Granger et son petit ami sont différents... et Dumby bin c'est un vieillard glucosé... J'espère que ce chapitre bien qu'un peu court te plaira

* * *

><p><strong><span>6 LES SERPENTS S'AFFIRMENT ET LE VIEUX LION GROGNE.<span>**

C'est ainsi que l'année avança, Harry était presque toujours tranquille, Draco suivait ses conseils à la lettre se comportant de la manière la plus odieuse possible en public. Mrs Pomfresh passait assez souvent pour s'assurait de sa santé et était particulièrement satisfaite.

Harry allait aussi bien physiquement que moralement bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître en présence des autres.

Deux mois que tout allait au mieux. Quand Dumbledore était en colère il passait ses nerfs sur Harry mais les potions de Severus effaçaient vites les séquelles habituelles des Doloris et autres sortilèges. Quant à Neville et Luna, ils avaient été mis dans la confidence sur la situation et avaient suivit une formation sur les bases de l'occlumantie et de la légimentie.

Luna s'était d'ailleurs révélée particulièrement douée, les barrières de son esprit n'étaient certes pas impénétrable mais ses pensées étaient illisibles... quand Severus avait brisé ses défenses, ce fut pour tomber sur une suite de pensés et d'idées sans queue ni tête qui avaient faillies le rendre fou.

La jeune fille avait rit en disant simplement qu'elle trouvait idiot de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Quand à Neville, il n'arrivait pas vraiment a maintenir ses barrière mais il n'avait aucune difficulté à rendre indétectable ce qui était important. Pour Harry il utilisa la même technique et forma une barrière avec des souvenirs inutile puis si nécessaire il avait suffisamment de souvenir horrible pour faire fuir n'importe qui. Quarante trente douze

La jeune blonde et le jeune Longbottom s'engagèrent comme espion dans l'ordre du Phoenix au grand bonheur de Tom qui pu enfin faire la connaissance des amis de son amour. Dumbledore quand à lui était tout à fait satisfait pas ses futurs bras droits. Miss Granger et Mr Weasley étaient obéissant et stupides, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, certes Miss-je-sais-tout était un peut au-dessus de son petit ami, mais elle avait une étrange tendance à croire tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver dans les livres et elle était ce qu'on pouvait trouver de mieux dans le genre naïve.

Et d'après ces informateurs Draco Malfoys était un bon maître qui plus est, dévoué à sa cause, Tom se tenait pas trop mal, mais peut être étais-ce dû au fait qu'il avait était blessé, donc il valait mieux qu'il se tienne sur ses gardes.

De son coté, le mage noir rongeait son frein. Son âme soeur était sous la coupe d'un vieillard sénile dégénéré qui l'avait offert à son conseillé et son neveux! Son âme soeur était torturé fréquemment à coups de doloris et seul Salazar savait quoi. Albus Perseval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore était complètement dingue! Pire encore qu'en son temps! Jamais il ne torturait ses élèves à ce moment là.

Heureusement, il avait put le voir lors d'un weekend à prés-au-lard à la tête de sanglier. Cet après-midi avait était une bouffé d'air frais pour eux deux. Harry lui avait sauté dans les bras comme si sa vie en dépendait et l'avait embrasser à en perdre haleine.

A Poudlard, tout au long de la journée Neville était avec Luna qui avait accepté de devenir sa petite amie à la surprise de tous, Harry était tout le temps avec Draco dont le comportement était toujours le même et Severus faisait le nécessaire pour alimenter les on dits sans jamais les confirmer.

Quand la nuit tombait, il se retrouvaient tous avec Remus mettant au points différents plans plus ou moins réalisable.

Des heures de liberté ou chacun pouvait agir comme ils le voulaient, des heures ou ils chouchoutaient Harry le faisant surtout rire, ce qui ne pouvaient faire en public. Mais ses soirées n'étaient pas toutes aussi détendues, car si la bonne humeur était toujours au rendez-vous, certains moment était consacrés à l'entraînement.

Tous avaient été choqué de savoir que ce que Harry savait il l'avait appris en cours ou seul et que Dumbledore n'avait pas même jugé bon de lui donner quelques cours.

« - Il pense que tu pourras battre Tom avec les sorts d'un septième année ? » s'était étouffé Draco.

Harry avait alors rit sombrement puis avait répondu fataliste:

« - Il ne veux pas que je réussisse où il à échoué. »

Ils n'avaient plus rien dit et s'étaient entraîné avec plus d'acharnement que d'habitude.

Ron et Hermione étaient encombrants plusieurs fois ils avaient failli les découvrir. Mais le groupe de "résistants" était bien installé, la cape d'invisibilité de leur protégé qui était très utile et avait était affublait de sort d'agrandissement permettant aux deux adultes de s'y cacher, ajouté à la carte des marraudeurs leur permettait d'être prudent et de se balader dans le château.

En prenant connaissance de cette carte, Severus avait frôler la syncope. Il en connaissait l'existence, du temps où il était élève mais le fait qu'elle soit entre les mains de Harry, et qu'il en ai usé pour se balader sa guise dans le château comme ses parents l'avaient fait et comme eux les retraitants le faisait l'avait finalement fait rire.

Cette carte devait être destinée à venir en aide à ceux qui défiant l'ordre. Lors de l'une de leur soirée détentes Harry se mit a rire seul s'attirant les regards interrogateur des autres.

« - Je me disait juste que nous avons dans cette salle Sev et Dray qui représentant les pires serpentards, Remus et moi les pires griffondors, et Neville et Luna sont les élèves considérés comme les plus bizarre. Et pour finir j'aurais dû être envoyé à Serpentard.

« - Que tu dis? Serpentard? »

« - Bin à mon premier jour j'étais déjà sous la coupe de Ronald, d'où le fait que j'ai demander à aller cher les griffondors. Après tout Serpentard c'est la maison des mages noir. » finit il amusé des regards ahuris des autres,« Je pense qu'ici nous avons tous une part de Serpentards... »

Les vert et argent acquiescèrent légèrement puis Luna se leva tout sourire

« - On est une équipe de Serpents, c'est top en plus, Poudlard nous soutient. »

La serdaigle fut cible de regard curieux mais personne n'attendait de réponse, ils s'étaient habituer à ne pas tout comprendre dans l'immédiat, un jour ou l'autre ils comprendraient et ça leur paraîtrait évident.

Comme lorsqu'ils étaient dans la salle sur commande et qu'elle avait dit que les Patapon les aimaient Harry. La semaine suivante Harry avait était réveillé par une étrange créature qui criait "pata pata pata pon!" près de son oreille et il avait alors vu une ombre se glisser dans la chambre. L'adolescent avait rapidement lancé tout les sort de sa connaissance pour empêcher l'ouverture des rideaux et il avait aussi posé un renvoi de sorts.

L'intrus s'était acharné contre son lit lançant tout un tas de sortilège de magie noir jusqu'à l'avada et l'étrange bestiole s'était interposé entre la cible et le sort.

Cependant, "serpents rebelles" ne furent pas infaillible. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les avait trahi. Toujours est il qu'a l'une de ces soirée la porte de la salle sur demande vola en éclats laissant paraître un Directeur satisfait de lui même un sourire terrible sur le visage. Mais à son entrée, la pièce qui était une salle d'entraînement était devenu une chambre un peu nue et impersonnel. Tous étaient immobile et suivirent la scène sans comprendre.

« - Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là Potter? » fit Albus dangereusement.

« - Je ... me repose monsieur. » fit Harry en se rendant compte que le vieille homme ne semblait pas remarquer la présence des autre.

« - J'en ai assez de tes fantaisies! Endoloris! »

Harry tomba a genoux sans crier. L'impardonnable n'était pas comparable a ceux combinaient des mangemorts.

Les protecteurs de Harry étaient horrifiés, ils n'arrivaient pas à bouger, c'était comme s'ils faisaient parti du château, Luna avait l'air navrée mais n'essayait pas de bouger, elle savait que c'était inutile, Poudlard jugeait qu'il valait mieux qu'Harry affronte Albus plutôt que de savoir leur présence donc il ne servait à rien de lutter.

L'étudiant fixait son directeur dont seul les sourcil froncés témoignaient de sa douleur.

« - Pourquoi faites vous tout ça? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait? Que me reprochez vous? » demanda Harry entre ses dents.

Il n'obtint en guise de réponse qu'un nouveau Doloris qui cette fois le laissa pantelant.

« - Écoutes gamin, si tu continu de m'ennuyer ou à ne pas te plier à mes souhaits je te le ferais vivre un enfer. Quand comprendras tu enfin que tu n'es qu'un jouet? Tu es navrant, ne serait-il pas plus simple d'adopter enfin le comportement de la pute que tu es? »

Le reste du groupe toujours immobile regarda bouche bée le vieil homme sortir de la pièce. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'Harry avait l'habitude de ce genre de séance mais c'était la première fois qu'ils y assistaient et même Severus et Draco bien qu'ils aient l'habitude de voir des séances de tortures pire que celle-ci, peu être et-est-ce du le fait de voir leur protégé si vulnérable et pourtant si défiant se faire malmener par un être soit disant blanc et bienfaisant les avaient retourné.

Quand la porte fut à nouveau fermer chacun reprit le contrôle de ses mouvements Draco et Severus furent les premiers sur l'étudiant et l'aidaient à ce relever.

« - On ne peut pas continuer comme ça Harry » fit Neville d'une voix blanche.

« - Il faut voir Mr Jedusor. » finit Luna plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

Le jeune homme allait parler mais il sut que ça serait inutile, ses amis... sa famille étaient décidés, et rien ne les ferait changer d'avis, pas cette fois.

« - Nous ne pouvons pas partir... tout est surveillé nous n'atteindrions pas les grilles et les cheminé sont fermé. Et Dobby est surveillé »

« - Il me semble que Tom voulais attaquer non? Alors envoyons lui Fumsec. » dit Harry, « mais il faudrait pouvoir faire partir au moins les élèves les plus jeunes. »

Les autres acquiescèrent, ils connaissaient les manières des mangemorts et de Tom, il valait mieux écarter un maximum d'innocent.

Sans que qui que ce soit l'ai appeler, le phoenix apparu dans une petite explosion.

Dans son bureau Albus râla contre le départ de "ce maudit oiseau".

Quelque chose se tramait dans son école et il ne trouvait pas quoi, il était sur les rotules à force de chercher, raison pour laquelle il s'était défoulé sur Potter.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais ce gamin l'insupportait au plus haut point, ces yeux trop verts, trop plein de défis, son air trop féminin, sa taille trop petite, sa fragilité trop grande, sa puissance incommensurable...La seul situation où il trouvait ce gosse correct était quand il se pliait de douleur.

Lorsque le Phoenix disparu soudainement avec un lettre, "les serpents rebelles" étaient satisfait et prêt à se manifester quand le directeur faisait les cent pas en grognant.

A suivre...

Alors verdict?

Nda:

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, _**Patapon**_ est un jeu développé par **SCE Japan** **Studio** et édité par **Sony Computer Entertainment** pour la PSP le lien est disponible sur mon profil pour voir à quoi ils ressemblent.

A bientôt


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing**: HP/TJ

**Warnings**: yaoi (relation entres hommes non consenti puis consenti par la suite)

**Disclaimer**: La saga "Harry Potter" est la propriété de J.K.R et de ses ayants droit.

**Résumé**:

Harry est maltraité par son oncle, son éducation ressemble plus a celle d'un animal, a un dressage, qu'a celle d'un enfant, Severus le trouve dans un piteux état et l'accueil. Harry découvre alors que le sens du mot normal est totalement relatif. Réapprendre ou tout simplement apprendre à vivre c'est ce que va faire Harry avec l'aide de son professeur et son maître... une nouvelle famille, un amour, des amis... aura t-il ce qu'il faut pour se reconstruire?... Pourra t-il sauver le monde sorcier de son réel danger?

**Réponses à la reviews anonyme :**

**adenoide** : Que va-il arriver à Dumby ? Grande question mais la réponse n'est plus très loin =D

Je présente mes excuses pour le fait que mes chapitres semblent décidé pour devenir de plus en plus courts...  
>Bonne lecture à tous et toutes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>7 NOUVELLE DETENTION, NOUVELLE DESTRUCTION<strong>

Tom voyant apparaître l'oiseau du directeur se tendit comme un arc. Le phoenix posa une enveloppe blanche sur le bureau. En voyant le nom de Harry ce dernier se calma.

"_Tom, ici c'est n'importe quoi Albus est insupportable. Nous sommes vraiment sous surveillance. Quand est-ce que tu peux attaquer l'école?_  
><em> Tu me manques ne torture pas trop de moldu je t'aime.<em>  
><em> Quand tu débarque, s'il te plais vas-y un peu mollo certains étudiants sont innocents, ne décent pas tout le monde ok?<em>  
><em> A bientôt.<em> "

Le mage noir était inquiet, pourquoi son âme soeur voulait-elle qu'il intervienne si vite ? Lui qui tenait tant à ce que tout ce passe sans la moindre once de violence.  
>Le directeur était insupportable, avait il abusé au point de pousser Harry dans ses derniers retranchements... Il se souvint alors de qui était ces protecteurs et donc préféra penser qu'ils avaient poussé son amour à lui envoyer cette lettre suite à ce qu'ils jugèrent être un dépassement des limites. Tom prit quelques minutes pour se reprendre et convoqua ses mangemorts.<p>

« - Nous allons attaquer Poudlard. »

Tous furent surpris mais chacun sentaient monter en lui l'excitation. Ils allaient enfin passer à l'action et ils allaient enfin pouvoir montrer au monde qui ils était et leur prouver que leur véritable fléau s'appelait Dumbledore.

De leur côté Harry et ses amis effectuaient leurs préparatifs, et cherchaient comment ils allaient pouvoir faire pour que Tom sorte indemne de ces années a servir de bouc émissaire et ils en vinrent tous au même point, soit, le fait que c'était absolument impossible. Tom ne pourrais jamais avoir une vie normale même avec tout l'aide de Harry. Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore avait détruit leurs vies et celle de centaine de sorciers anglais avec ses mensonges.

Le samedi arriva, jour qu'ils avaient choisi pour l'attaque du fait qu'il serait plus simple d'évacuer les élève. Harry devait lancer le signale de Prés-au-lard... signale qui n'arriva pas... ni a l'heure prévue, ni après...  
>Tom qui attendait, tendu au possible se sentait mal, un peu comme lorsqu'il avait construit les horcruxes. Alors qu'il allait intervenir une tête blonde lui sauta dessus. En écartant Draco pour bien le voir, le mage noir vit que son nez saignait abondamment.<p>

« - RyilsontprisRyelleétaitlà!ilssavaient! »  
>« -Quoi? » demanda Tom qui ne comprenait rien du nouveau langage de l'ami de son âme soeur.<br>« - Ils ont prit Harry! Bellatrix ! Dumbledore! ils nous attendaient! »

Le sang du puissant sorcier ne fit qu'un tour. Son amour! Son jeune lion étaient entre les mains des pires êtres que cette Terre pouvait porter.  
>Une douleur sourde se mit à gronder au plus profond de lui. La peur se sentiment qu'il avait banni depuis sa plus tendre enfance resurgissait soudainement plus forte que jamais, la peur de perdre non pas un être cher, mais le seul être qui comptait pour lui, et pas qu'un peu.<p>

« - Maître qu'allons nous faire? Ils vont vous accuser de l'avoir enlevé, et ils vont recommencer! Harry et trop fragile! Il vont encore le briser! »  
>« - Je sais cela Draco... murmura Voldemort... Il ne voudlais pas que tu m'appelles maître... » finit il.<p>

L'adolescent blond regarda l'adulte avec compassion. Surtout que Bellatrix était avec le vieux sénile et qu'à eux deux, ils représentez sûrement les deux êtres qui voulaient et pouvaient faire le plus de mal au sauveur.  
>« - Il est plus fort qu'il en à l'air, n'oubliez pas qu'il est le survivant. » déclara la voix traînante et inhabituellement douce du professeur Snape.<p>

Tom acquiesça et relâcha la main aux jointures blanches qui broyait sa baguette. Son regard repris sa lueur calculatrice rangeant au loin celles de peurs, douleurs et doutes.  
>Il allait falloir jouer fin, si l'enjeu n'avait pas était si important, Tom aurait sans aucun doute prit un grand plaisir à relever un tel défi.<br>Il trouva dans le regard de ses deux... ami(?) la force de commencer ses plants, après tout le vieux fou ne devait pas s'attendre à une réaction violente de sa part, une attaque au ministère, ou encore à leur quartier générale... La flamme dangereuse qui se mit a briller dans les yeux du Lord rassura son bras droit, qui se décida à retourner à l'école avant qu'un certain accroc au citron à l'âge indéterminable et indéterminé ne se décide à lui rendre visite.  
>A quelques minutes du couché du soleil Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Là, il était dans de beaux draps... son dernier souvenir ? Un rire bien trop aiguë et une voix bien trop connue pour son bien et maintenant ? Des chaînes lourdes et froides lui enserraient les poignets et les chevilles. Les mêmes que celles qui l'avaient maintenu immobile tant de fois par le passé, celles qui l'avaient souvent empêché de se défendre...<p>

« - Et bien et bien qu'avons nous là? Ne serais-ce pas notre petit traître? » demanda Bellatrix en entrant dans la cellule.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il se contenta de lancer un regard des plus haineux à la femme. Puis quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la pièce.

« -Je suis déçu de voir que tu as tourné le dos à ta famille, à tes amis, à moi et notre cause pour te joindre à un mage noir comme Lord Voldemort! Mais ne t'en fais pas, Bellatrix et moi allons te remettre sur le droit chemin... »

Le jeune homme garda encore le silence, il allait certainement endurer pire que jamais, il valait mieux qu'il se concentre sinon, la raison risquait de le quitter. Et il n'avait pas tord, Bellatrix se livra sur lui à sa plus grande lubie et le tortura de multiple sorts pendant que Dumbledore le regardait d'un aire faussement navré, comme un père assistant la punition de son enfant qui aurait commis une faute grave, regard qui aurait put trompé Harry s'il n'avait pas vu un véritable regard paternel dans les yeux de Severus. Un regard sans étincelles malsaine, sans innocence feinte...

L'attaque annulée, Tom avait convoqué tous les mangemorts en lesquels il avait confiance pour une réunion afin décider quoi faire, soit Lucius, Drago, Severus, Remus, Luna, Neville, et Davy sur le conseil de Draco dans la chambre des secret.

« - Donc Harry et entre les mains l'accroc des bonbons au citron, de la psychopathe dingue du doloris, et sûrement du rat bipède. Et selon toi Luna, la belette et la sang de bourbe son au courant et son aussi dangereux bien que complètement ignare? » résuma le lord d'une voix froide et un peu découragé.

Il obtint l'assentiment silencieux de son assemblé exceptionnelle pendant que chacun notait dans un coin de son esprit que le Lord semblait pour la première fois paniqué.

« - Severus, on ne peux pas y retourné, Luna et Neville, si vous y aller il va falloir que vous soyez vraiment prudents et vous aussi Rémus. » dit Draco, pas le moins du monde rassuré par les sourires du professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.  
>« - Nous y retournons. » firent les deux jeune étudiants. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser Harry seul, surtout qu'il est probable qu'il soit toujours au château. »<br>« - Je viens aussi évidemment, et en cas d'urgence, Dobby et Fumsec pourrons nous faire quitter le l'école. »

Les semaines s'écoulaient lentement le monde magique s'enfonçait dans le chaos pendant que les attaques contre les sorcier et les moldus pleuvaient sans discontinu. Dumbledore affirmait sa prise sur le ministère et Tom préparait sa plus grande attaque dans une parfaite discrétion.  
>Les rangs de mangemort s'étaient grandement réduit après le ménage expresse de leur dirigeant. Harry absent le Lord n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle et avait éliminé purement et simplement les quelques imbéciles qui ne faisaient ne serait-ce que pensait à rejoindre l'ordre du mage noir refoulé.<br>Quand au jeune homme...

« - Allez viens la petit chien. » rit Bellatrix  
>« - Oui maître. » murmura Harry en avançant difficilement avec ses multiples fractures.<br>Albus caressa doucement la joue du survivant.

« - Je pense que tu as compris? »  
>« - Oui maître. Vous êtes le seul digne de confiance et celui à qui je dois obéissance Monsieur. »<p>

Un sourire victorieux apparu sur les lèvres du vieille homme. Il lui avait fallu plus de deux mois pour refaire de Harry son objet, mais il avait réussi. Juste un pantin dont il tirait les ficelles.

« -Est-ce-que tu veux te laver ou te soigner Harry? »  
>« - Seulement si cela vous fait plaisir maître. » répondit une voix brisé d'avoir trop hurler.<br>« -Bien mon enfant, bien... viens avec moi. »

Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie se retourna et avança à grandes enjambées obligeant le garçon a courir malgré ses blessures et sa faiblesse. Harry couru donc sans penser à son tibia brisé, à son bras ballant et à sa difficulté à respirer... sans penser à ses muscles endoloris au possible.  
>Seulement concentré sur son sauveur, ce vieille homme qui lui parlait gentiment, et qui venait de le sortir de sa cellule.<br>Ce vieille homme qui semblait pressé de le soigner. Ils traversèrent une multitude de couloirs sans croiser âme qui vive, puis enfin ils franchirent une porte qui donna sur des appartement qui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose à Harry. Voyant qu'il hésitait Albus lança:

« - Ces appartements appartenaient à l'un des responsable de tes tourments, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il est parti et tu pourras te venger. »

Harry acquiesça il se souvenait vaguement, il était dans les appartements de Snape, un professeur qui s'était toujours montré infect avec lui... et qui l'avait mené à Voldemort.  
>Un mangemort, pourtant quelque chose ne semblait pas coller sans qu'il n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Haussant les épaules, l'adolescent entre dans les appartements et suivi son maître jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Albus le lava et soigna chaque blessures. Malgré la douleur Harry ne cria pas en sentant ses os se remettre en place et se ressouder.<p>

« - Pour éviter de dire a tous à quel point tu te comporte mal et pour que tu ne devienne pas la honte des sorciers, nous allons dire que tu a passé les deux derniers mois comme prisonnier du Lord noir. »  
>« - Merci maître. » souffla Harry avec reconnaissance.<p>

Quand Harry ressorti des cachots, toute l'école parlait d'une attaque surprise au manoir du mage noir visant à récupérer le survivant, mission qui aurait porté ses fruits. Harry n'avait pas fait deux pas dans les couloirs qu'une tignasse brune lui cacha la vue.

« - Harry! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir! » cria presque Hermione en lui collant un bruyant baisé sur chaque joues.  
>« - Bienvenu vieux, tu nous as manqué. » dit Ron avec une accolade amicale.<p>

Harry malgré un étrange sentiment leur sourie, il avait l'impression que tout sonnait faux, et pourtant il se souvenait que les deux personnes face à lui étaient ses meilleurs amis, ensemble, ils avaient traversé tout un tas d'aventures...  
>C'est ainsi entouré qu'il arriva dans la grande salle. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui, anxieux pour certain, heureux pour d'autre... toutes les émotions étaient visible. Et son regard tomba sur Luna et Neville qui le fixaient avec incrédulité de la table des serdaigle, il voulu aller vers eux mais Ronald passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le guida vers leur table en murmurant sur un ton froid:<p>

« - Ne recommence pas tes conneries, Albus n'en serait pas content. »

Phrase qui eut pour effet de rendre Harry plus obéissant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Remus désemparé face au comportement de son filleul lança un regard perdu au couple d'espion, regard qui suffi pour convenir d'un rendez-vous urgent.  
>Une fois assis, Harry ne dit pas un mot, et mangea peu, sûr que son estomac n'accepterais pas grand chose après deux mois de régime intensif. Le corps toujours endoloris, et soufrant silencieusement, le jeune homme cherchait ses reperds, le plus discrètement possible il regardait Luna et Neville avec l'étrange sensation que sa place était avec eux et non des griffondor... faux, manipulateurs, hypocrites...? se surprit il à penser sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.<br>Harry avalant difficilement une dernière cuillère de purée prit alors la décision qu'il devait déchirer le voile noir qui obscurcissait son esprit depuis le début de sa captivité, et comprendre pourquoi les temps d'avent sa remise sur le droit chemin lui semblaient si flous, étrangement il était sur que pour ses réponse il lui fallait rejoindre la blonde et son petit ami dès que possible...

A suivre

* * *

><p>NDA : Merci a ceux qui me suivent depuis le début (qui n'est je le sais pas bien loin). Merci pour le temps que vous m'accorder et vos review.<br>Tout particulièrement à stormtrooper2, Alienor01 Yukina21, darkmoonlady, adenoide , Aurelie Malfoy...  
>A très bientôt.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairing:** HP/TJ

**Warnings:** yaoi (relation entres hommes non consenti puis consenti par la suite)

**Disclaimer:** La saga "Harry Potter" est la propriété de J.K.R et de ses ayants droit.

**Résumé:**

Harry est maltraité par son oncle, son éducation ressemble plus a celle d'un animal, a un dressage, qu'a celle d'un enfant, Severus le trouve dans un piteux état et l'accueil. Harry découvre alors que le sens du mot normal est totalement relatif. Réapprendre ou tout simplement apprendre à vivre c'est ce que va faire Harry avec l'aide de son professeur et son maître... une nouvelle famille, un amour, des amis... aura t-il ce qu'il faut pour se reconstruire?... Pourra t-il sauver le monde sorcier de son réel danger?

**Réponses au reviews anonyme :**

**adenoide :** Harry à fait son choix pour le bien de la communauté sorcière et on peut l'imaginer moldu... il connaissait les risques... maintenant voyons où tout ceci le mène.

Bonne lecteur à tous et toutes.

**8 RETOUR A LA NORMAL ?**

Remus attendait dans la chambre des secrets l'arrivait des deux complices espions. Alors qu'ils étaient en plein débat, ils entendirent quelqu'un arriver. Le trio se figea inquiet. Eux seuls pouvaient entrer normalement, un sort de Voldemort avait modifié la fermeture de la porte des secrets de façon à ce qu'ils puissent entrer sans connaître le fourchelangue. Qui pouvait être là ? Seul Albus devait avoir une force suffisante pour détourner le sort... Cependant, une vague de soulagement les submergea en reconnaissant la silhouette qui s'approchait.

« - Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fait là? » demanda Remus

« - Oui... je sais pas, et vous? »

Neville se leva et pris Harry par la main pour le ramener près d'eux. Ce contacte bien qu'il surpris Harry ne le dérangea pas comme ceux des autres griffondors. Son regard vide et son air inexpressif choquèrent le trio plus encore que la scène dans la grande salle.

« - Comment te sens tu? » demanda Luna soucieuse comme jamais

« - Comment voulez vous que j'aille? » répondit le jeune brun en la regardant dans les yeux la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté.

Rémus et les deux autre étudiant hésitèrent face au comportement qu'ils feraient mieux d'adopter. Puis retrouvant son air rêveur et innocent miss Lovegood demanda:

- Que t-ont-ils fait Pendant tout ce temps Harry?

- Maître Dumbledore m'a pardonné pour lui avoir désobéi, c'est tout ce qui importe, ne vous inquiétez pas, je me comporterais comme un gentil garçon, ne lui dites pas que j'ai quitté le dortoir, s'il vous plait... supplia Harry se méprenant sur la raison de la question de la blonde.

Son discours finit son parrain d'adoption senti ses jambes se dérober sous son poids, le coeur lourd et le regard coupable pendant que Luna se cala dans les bras de son petit ami qui dit en cherchant son regard:

« - Nous sommes tes amis Harry, jamais nous ne rapporterons quoi que ce soit au vieux fou. »

L'héritier Potter écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en entendant le surnom donné à son sauveur. Comment osaient-ils dire des choses pareil ?

« - Ce n'est pas un vieux fou, c'est lui qui m'a sorti des cachots! »

« - C'est lui qui t'y a mis 'Ry » soufla le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal sans voix.

« - Par ce que je me suis mal comporté, je ne dois pas agir contre sa volonté, je suis heureux qu'il accepte de me garder comme esclave malgré ma désobéissance et le mal que j'ai fait à ma famille en partant comme je l'ai fait. Qu'il ait pris le temps de me corriger avec Maître Bellatrix prouve bien qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. » déclara le survivant légèrement en colère.

Ses trois amis le regardèrent tristement, ce qu'ils avaient craint était arrivé, Harry était redevenu un jouet entre les mains du vieux sénile.

« - Pourquoi est tu venu? »

« - Je ne sais pas, je voulais vous voir, j'ai l'impression que j'ai plus ma place avec vous qu'avec Ronnald et Hermione... »

Une petite étincelle d'espoir se mit a scintiller dans le regard des espions, peut être tout n'était pas perdu, Severus l'avait sauvé une fois, peut être pourrait-il recommencer? Le mettre en contact avec lui serais dangereux mais ils devaient essayer...

« - Tu t'es rebellé de toi même? » demanda le lycanthrope appréhendant la réponse qu'il allait obtenir.

« - J'ai trahi... Monsieur Snape, il m'a proposé une autre vie et j'ai crus pouvoir être un homme quand je n'ai le droit que d'être un esclave. Monsieur Snape a trahis maître Dumbledor. »

« - Et toi? te sens-tu trahis pas Snape? »

Harry sembla réfléchir un long moment. Se sentait-il trahis?

Son professeur avait-il voulu lui faire du tord? Voulait-il lui faire du mal? N'avait-il pas essayé de lui faire voir autre chose? En y réfléchissant, tout était parti d'une bonne intention...

« - Non je ne lui en veux pas. » finit-il par dire pensivement.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, il se souvenait de Severus et de son passage chez son professeur et chez le seigneur des ténèbres mais il semblait qu'il lui manquait quelques "détailles".

Cependant, il se faisait tard et il ne voulait pas abuser du temps de ces gens qui semblaient si prévenant à son égard.

« - Je vais vous laisser... vous ne dites rien à maître Dumbledore hein? »

« - Rien Harry, n'ai pas d'inquiétude, nous ne dirons jamais rien contre toi. » souri la jeune blonde.

Harry eut un étrange sourire, reconnaissant et résigné, sans pour autant qu'il atteigne ses yeux, et partit, il retrouva son lit sans encombre.

Le lendemain, Harry suivi les cours et fut interpoler par un serdaigle alors qu'il se rendait dans la grande salle pour le repas.

« - Harry? Tu viens, j'ai besoin se ton aide s'il te plais? »

L'étudiant brun avait acquiescé et avait suivi son camarade. Puis sans bien comprendre comment, il s'était retrouvé plaqué contre un mur, les bras immobilisés au-dessus de la tête, et quand il voulu crier sa bouche fut littéralement violé par une autre brutale, la langue inconnu avait juste trouvé la sienne lorsqu'aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la présence du serdaigle disparu.

« - Ca va Potter? » demanda une voix inconnue

La première chose qu'il vit chez son sauveur fut sa cravate verte et argent.

« - Ecoutes, tu t'en souviens peut être pas mais on est dans le même camp Po... Harry »

Le griffondor regarda son vis à vis sans savoir quoi penser, il avait l'impression que tout un flot d'informations voulait le submerger, et pourtant quelque chose les bloquait.

« - Dans le même camp...? »

« - Oui Potty, si tu ne t'en souviens pas, moi je me rappel que tu étais bien au manoir, et je me souviens aussi pourquoi tu est revenu ici. »

Harry dévisagea le serpentard tentant de se souvenir mais n'y parvenant pas, il avait beau chercher, ces pensés restaient flou et un mal de tête des plus intense semblait avoir élu domicile dans son crâne.

« - Tu es Théodor Nott, un serpentard... un mangemort » finit il dans un murmure pendant qu'il levait doucement sa manche et en faisant en sorte qu'il soit le seul a voir la marque des ténèbres qui s'y trouvait... mais tu viens d'empêcher qu'on me fasse quelque chose que je n'aime pas... »

Théodore sourie en voyant où Potter voulait en venir et lui tapota amicalement l'épaule en disant:

« - Je sais pas qui veille sur toi, mais ajoute moi à tes gardes du corps, et avec moi une bonne partie des serpentards. »

Le rouge et or acquiesça silencieusement et parti dans la grande salle sous la surveillance discrète mais rassurante du serpentard. Quand le repas prit fin, les hiboux entrèrent distribuant aux élève et aux professeurs colis, lettres ou journaux.

Le silence se fit dans la salle au fur et à mesure que des groupes se formaient autour de ceux qui recevaient des nouvelles. Harry curieux se rapprocha de son voisin et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Dans la grande salle les trois quart des serpentard attendaient la réaction de Harry avec les autres espions. Le jeune homme se tendit et resta immobile pendant un temps indéterminé en voyant la première page. Une photo du Lord noir devant le ministère prenait toute la place avec en titre " LE MINISTERE CHANGE DE MAINS, FUDGE CEDE SA PLACE ".

Harry sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids et dû s'assoir le regard plongé dans le vide, lorsqu'il voyait l'image, il avait l'impression que le mage noir le fixait intensément, mais sans son air mauvais, et les hommes masqués à ses cotés lui semblaient familiers.

Lentement il regarda tout autour de lui, et remarqua que le directeur l'observait avec une certaine méfiance. Harry se figea et senti son sang se glacer en comprenant qu'une fois de plus il avait été abusé.

Le vieil homme ne sembla pas satisfait par sa réaction puisque dans son regard, une lueur malveillante bien pire que celle de mage noir de la photo se mit à scintiller. Discrètement, l'étudiant tourna la tête vers la table des serpentards où un certain nombre le regardaient.

Peu à peu la grande salle se vida. Harry faisant bien attention de ne pas être suivit, se rendit dans la chambre des secrets. Là il arpenta lentement les couloirs, cherchant au plus profond de lui les souvenirs qui lui manquaient.

Le trio qu'il avait rejoint la veille désapprouvait qu'il défende le directeur... les griffondors le battaient, chose habituelle, mais fait remarquable, les serpentards le défendaient... Severus... Séjour... bonheur... Manoir... Tom...Malfoy... Amitié...Amour... Tous ces mots pouvaient ils être mis ensemble?

Un léger "pop" retentit alors interrompant le cours embrouillé de ses pensés.

« - Maître Harry Potter Monsieur? Dobby est avec euh... quelqu'un qui souhaite vous parler. »

L'étudiant se retourna pour faire face à l'elfe de maison.

« $-_Bonjour Monsssssieur Potter, je sssssuis heureux de vous voir en bonne sssanté_$ »

« $-_Naguini?... euh pourquoi est tu isssssi_?$ »

Le serpent se retrouva au coté du jeune brun qui naturellement le prit dans ses bras. Le fait que l'énorme serpent s'enroule autour de ses épaules et son cou ne dérangea pas le moins du monde l'adolescent.

« $-_Le lord ssss'inquiète. Tu te sssssouviens de ton sssséjour au manoir_?$ »

« $-_Pas entièrement, il manque des choses mais je ne sssssais pas quoi_$ »

« $-_ Regarde moi petit homme regarde dans mes yeux. Ais confiansssse en moi. Laisssse moi t'aider._$ »

Le jeune homme plongea ses yeux dans les pupilles verticales du reptile. Plus il les regardaient plus elle lui semblaient s'agrandir, et il lui sembla plonger dans un lac sombre et glacé.

Son corps d'engourdi brusquement et sa respiration se fit laborieuse alors qu'il avait l'impression que la totalité de son corps se retrouvait prisonnière d'un étau la désagréable sensation s'accentua sans cesse puis disparu sans prévenir. La présence dans son esprit de Nagini ne le gêna plus d'aucune sorte. Ensemble, ils trouvèrent d'étrange brume de magie étrangère qu'il se chargèrent de détruire. Les "verrous" sautèrent un à un, provoquant en son esprit une douce vague de chaleur s'empara lentement de son corps et de son corps quand il réalisa pleinement le fait qu'il était pas seul.

Il avait un parrain, un "père", une âme soeur, des amis qui l'appréciaient pour ce qu'il était et nom pour son nom ou... pour son cul.

« $- _Je ssssssuis amoureux de lord Voldemort et Dumbledore n'est qu'un vieillard glucosé, sssssénil_$ siffla Harry joyeusement sans avoir l'aire d'y croire vraiment.

Rire en fourchelangue produisit un son des plus surprenant.

Le serpent était fier de lui et Harry était venait de retrouver sa joie de vivre et de ce fait, son maître allait certainement retrouver aussi la sienne.

Il retourna chez le lord avec l'aide de l'elfe tout heureux de rendre service, et Harry reparti dans son dortoir le coeur léger.

Tout allait peut être pouvoir redevenir enfin normal pensa t-il heureux.

A suivre...

Et bien ? que pensez vous de tout ceci?

Merci à toi stormtrooper2 j'avais d'inexplicables ennuis avec ce possible retour à la normal mais ta review m'a subitement éclairée ^^

A très bientôt tout le monde.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pairing:** HP/TJ

**Warnings:** yaoi (relation entres hommes non consenti puis consenti par la suite)

**Disclaimer:** La saga "Harry Potter" est la propriété de J.K.R et de ses ayants droit.

**Résumé:**

Harry est maltraité par son oncle, son éducation ressemble plus a celle d'un animal, a un dressage, qu'a celle d'un enfant, Severus le trouve dans un piteux état et l'accueil. Harry découvre alors que le sens du mot normal est totalement relatif. Réapprendre ou tout simplement apprendre à vivre c'est ce que va faire Harry avec l'aide de son professeur et son maître... une nouvelle famille, un amour, des amis... aura t-il ce qu'il faut pour se reconstruire?... Pourra t-il sauver le monde sorcier de son réel danger?

* * *

><p>Je comprend ton point de vue. Quant au fait qu'Harry devrait "sauver le monde" il souhaite vivre une vie normal et reste optimiste. Il souhaite libérer l'Angleterre du joug d'un mage noir qui ne s'assume pas ouvertement et de l'ignorance. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonne lecture a tous et toutes.<p>

**9 : LA REVANCHE D'UN COUPLE HORS NORMES**

Dobby transplana avec Nagini dans le bureau de Voldemort qui bien qu'ahuri pas leur apparition reste de marbre.

« $-Le garsssson va mieux$ »

Tendu à l'extrême le mage noir fixait les deux créatures. Puis analysa le sifflement qu'ilque le serpent venait de produire.

« $-Harry? je sssais mais il ne sssse sssssouvient plus de nous$ »

« $Ssssssi $ »

Tom ne su pas immédiatement comment prendre la nouvelle, Harry allait-il revenir vers lui ou serait-il revenu sur ses positions et voir qu'il avait fait son choix (trop?) rapidement en venant avec lui ?

Il n'avait pas le choix il devait se rendre à Poudlard parce-que si son âme soeur retrouvait son libre arbitre et que le vieux fou s'en rendait compte, il allait à nouveau le briser...

« - Dobby... surveilles Harry... euh s'il te plaît. »

L'elfe écarquilla ses grands yeux en fixant d'un air totalement ahuri le mage noir, puis déclara en souriant de toutes ses dents :

« -Oh oui grand Lord Dobby y vas immédiatement, vous pouvez avoir confiance en Dobby.

L'elfe disparu dans le « pop » habituel au elfes de maison et Tom senti un coin de sa bouche se relever. Il avait réussi à appeler l'elfe par son nom comme Harry aimait le faire, et il avait usé avec lui d'une formule de politesse... chose qu'il ne faisait jamais même avec les sorciers.

Le lord quitta son bureau et parti d'un pas rapide jusqu'à son laboratoire de potion où Severus s'acharnait à mettre au point des potions plus compliquer les unes que les autres depuis la première tentative d'attaque. Tout comme lui l'homme avait été soumis à un stresse intense et les mangemort évitait les couloirs menant à son labo autant que son chemin.

« - Severus! Nous devons prévoir une attaque. »

Le potioniste suspendit ses mouvements en fixant l'autre sorcier. Tom ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que depuis qu'il connaissait Snape, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait interrompre une potion pour l'écouter, même lorsqu'ils étaient Le grand Lord Voldemort et son Mangemort.

« - Quand? où?Pourquoi maintenant? »

« - Au plus tôt et à Poudlard, parce que Harry retrouve peu à peu la mémoire et qu'il va avoir besoin de nous. »

Le visage du plus jeune d'assombri et il se remit à mélanger la substance répugnante de son chaudron abordant un air qu'il voulait impassible mais qui laissait voir une profonde tristesse.

« - D'après se que je sais, il est fort probable qu'il me pense responsable de sa "punition"...

Tom rassura son bras droit en lui disant qu'Hary n'était pas stupide même si parfois naïf ce qui surprit l'ancien professeur et n'eut pas vraiment l'effet désiré.

Durant les deux jour suivant la plus grande et plus importante réunion se tint dans la grande salle du manoir Riddle.

Les mangemorts se trouvaient au nombre de quarante-quatre, des hommes en lesquels Tom avait confiance. Les plus proche de lui étaient Lucius, Severus, Draco, Remus et Davy. Tous étaient particulièrement attentifs et chacun connaissait l'enjeu d'une attaque massive sur l'école de sorcellerie mais surtout, tous s'étaient étrangement attachéq à Harry lors du temps qu'il avait passé à leur coté.

« - Maître, si Potter ne se souvient pas, comment ferons nous pour le faire revenir? » demanda

Draco posant ainsi la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout le monde.

« - Si il ne se souvient pas, il essayera de me tuer... je tenterais de l'en dissuader, mais vous ne devez en aucun cas vous en prendre a lui, si il es attaqué, et que vous le pouvez défendez le... mais j'ai... »

Voldemort s'interrompit en s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il allait dire mais dès que le silence fut, Draco se cambra violemment sur sa chaise à la surprise de tous, puis tout aussi vivement, son corps se détendit.

« - Hey... » fit le blond avec un sourire timide qui ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde.

« - Dites donc, vous avez finit de posséder mon fils... Potter? » demanda Lucius en se détendant et souriant doucement.

Tous regardèrent le jeune blond bouche bée et en affichant des yeux de merlan frit. Severus qui comme les autres n'avait pas assisté à la première scène de possession mais qui en plus avait était témoin des misérable capacités en occlumenti de l'étudiant était... particulièrement choqué.

« - Ma foie, être dans le corps d'un Malfoy s'est pas si mal. »

«#Tu en doutais Potty# » rit Draco en lui même et pour Harry.

La réflexion légère fit descendre la tension qui s'accumulait depuis le début de la possession.

« - Habituellement ce sont les Malfoy qui se trouvent dans les corps des autres. » fit l'ainé Malfoy un sourcil levé et un sourire des plus ironique fiché sur les lèvres.

Harry et ses proches rirent, pendant un long moment puis se reprirent.

« - Bon, je ne suis pas là pour cela mes amis. Seulement pour vous dire que j'ai récupéré la mémoire, et aussi je ne suis plus sous la croupe du vieillard sénile et glucosé. »

« - Comme tu le vois Harry, nous sommes là en réunion, tu as devant toi les plus fidèles à notre cause. Nous prévoyions une attaque pour Poudlard. »

Le blond hocha la tête, si son regard n'était pas si plein d'émotions, son sourire parfaitement serpentard et son port de tête ne laissait quasiment aucun doute sur le fait qu'il soit réellement le jeune Malfoy et tous autour en était surpris.

« - Severus, ferme donc la bouche, et Remus, cesse de me regarder comme ça! je ne suis pas vraiment Draco! »

Le potioniste obéis et le lycanthrope vira au rouge, ce qui fut bien loin de s'arranger avec les regards en coin de Lucius et Severus ainsi que Tom.

« - Bien, je vais vous laisser, Théodore Nott surveille mon corps à Poudelard mais c'est dangereux. »

Au mot dangereux le Lord bondit sur ses pied et s'élança vers lui. Le blond fit de même mais s'éloigna son visage passant par toute les couleur avant qu'il ne se mette à rire aux larmes.

« - Je pense pas que Draco apprécie ton contact à ce point là , nous nous retrouverons plus tard. »

Le blond se senti pris de vertige et redevint lui même. Il regagna sa chaise avec un regard méfiant vers le mage noir.

Le cours intermède offert par Harry leur avait à tous été bénéfique, et il fut donc décidé que l'attaque aurait lieu pas plus tard que le soir de la prochaine pleine lune, soit deux jours après.

En retrouvant la conscience de son corps se retrouva face à un serpentard des plus impressionné qui parvint finalement à dire.

« - Alors là, tu m'épates. Tu es vraiment doué Potter. Viens, on va manger, ensuite tu me raconte tout. »

Le duo se dirigea vers la grande salle où il se séparèrent discrètement mais rapidement. Ronald fit quelques remarque désagréable à Harry qui n'eut qu'à dire qu'il s'était senti mal tout en évitant son regard, adoptant la même attitude que celle qu'il avait lorsqu'un autre élève le coinçait dans un couloir.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent rudement longs pour Harry qui faisait absolument tout comme d'habitude. L'attaque aurait lieu dans Poudelard et principalement dans la grande salle si tout fonctionnait, jamais Albus ne s'attendrait à ce qu'il soit en possession de tout ses moyens et qu'il ai l'appuie d'un certains nombre d'élèves. La veille au soir du grand jour, Harry fut convoqué dans le bureau de son « très cher » directeur. Il n'eut aucun besoin de simuler une quelconque inquiétude. La peur qui lui tordait l'estomac était parfaitement réelle.

« -Y à t-il quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler ? » demanda le vieil homme sur le ton du grand grand père le plus aimant du monde.

« N... Non monsieur... ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? »

« J'ai appris que tu avait encore raté un devoir de métamorphose ? »

Le griffondor avait jusque là éviter le regard du vieil homme mais il ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête sur le coup de la surprise. Depuis quand E était une mauvaise note ! Excellent ! Et encore il était sûr d'avoir mérité un Optimal ! Se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour s'éviter de répliquer, il détourna la tête pour que la pression que l'homme exerçait sur ses barrières d'occlumenci cesse enfin.

« As-tu quelque chose à me cacher ? » demanda soudain Albus d'une voix froide.

« N... non monsieur... je »

Un puissant doloris l'interrompit. Dumbledord affichait un air contrit et se prit la tête entre les mains comme s'il portait toutes la misère du monde sur les épaules. Un autre sort de torture s'abattit sur Harry qui eut grande peine à rester dans son fauteuil tant son corps se cambrait. Enfin le sort cessa et le vieil homme reprit la parole.

« - Tu ne dois pas me mentir. Je te laisse réfléchir a ton acte, et demain soir. Tu me livrera tous tes souvenir dans une pensine. Si tu oses en retirer je le saurait... tu comprend bien, que je dois vérifier si tu n'a pas à nouveau fait une bêtise ? Imagine qu'involontairement tu ai livré des informations capitale au seigneur des ténèbres ? Combien de gens sont morts pour toi ou à cause de tes idioties ? Je te laisse une chance de me montrer que tu as conscience de ton rôle et de tes faiblesse Harry. Ne me déçois pas. Passes une bonne nuit et réfléchis bien à tout ceci. »

Harry hocha piteusement la tête et souffla un « merci » à peine audible. Comment avait-il pu par le passé se faire abuser par de tel discours ? Plus ou moins abattu le griffondor regagna discrètement son dortoir. Plus qu'une journée et tout serait terminé...

Finalement le jour tant attendu arriva. La grande salle était pleine, le plat du soir venait d'être servi quand Harry entendit un sifflement retentir vers l'entrée de la salle, son signal.

Le jeune homme se concentra, rassemblant sa magie, focalisa ses pensés sur les protections magique de l'école. Plus il se concentrait, plus l'agitation à la table des professeurs était grande.

Au moment où Harry atteignit le point culminant de sa concentration Albus se leva et hurla son nom.

Tout ce passa alors avec une vitesse déconcertante, et pourtant les quelques secondes suivante resteraient à jamais gravé dans les mémoires. Harry se leva une puissante aura autour de lui, son regard croisa celui du directeur et il eut un sourire mauvais. Une vague de magie incontrôlable... ou au contraire trop bien contrôlé, partie de Harry et se propagea telle une onde prenant à chaque centimètre plus d'empleur. L'onde traversa les murs sans le moindre dégâts et continua sa course.

Le sourire moqueur que voulu faire le directeur de l'école n'eut pas le temps de paraître qu'une violente secousse fit trembler Poudlard jusque dans ses fondations.

Les yeux de Harry brillaient d'une lueur qu'on ne leur avait encore jamais vu, ils réclamaient vengeance, et vengeance il allait y avoir...

A suivre...

* * *

><p>C'est un peu tristement que je vous annonce que ceci et l'avant dernier chapitre. Le prochain sera là mercredi avec un épilogue.<p>

J'espère de tout cœur que vous avait apprécier cette lecture autant que j'ai apprécier vous la faire partager.

Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez postés et que vous me posterez encore (je l'espère).

A bientôt. Bonne continuation à tous et toutes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pairing: HP/TJ**  
><strong><span>Warnings:<span>** yaoi (relation entres hommes non consenti puis consenti par la suite)  
><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>** La saga "Harry Potter" est la propriété de J.K.R et de ses ayants droit.  
><strong>Résumé:<strong>  
>Harry est maltraité par son oncle, son éducation ressemble plus a celle d'un animal, a un dressage, qu'a celle d'un enfant, Severus le trouve dans un piteux état et l'accueil. Harry découvre alors que le sens du mot normal est totalement relatif. Réapprendre ou tout simplement apprendre à vivre c'est ce que va faire Harry avec l'aide de son professeur et son maître... une nouvelle famille, un amour, des amis... aura t-il ce qu'il faut pour se reconstruire?... Pourra t-il sauver le monde sorcier de son réel danger?<p>

* * *

><p>Je vous souhaite a tous et toute une bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre et l'épilogue de cette histoire.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>10 N'AVAIT-ON PAS DIT QUE L'AMOUR EST UNE ARME?<span>**

Tous les professeurs et une partie des élèves les plus instruits sur l'école comprirent que l'école était totalement vulnérable.  
>Un groupe de serpentards rejoignit Harry tout comme Luna et Neville. Le couple après un regard vers le sauveur profitèrent de la panique naissante pour faire évacuer les cinq premières années de chaque maison et les élèves qui couraient en tous sens.<br>Le directeur et les professeur se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers le groupe que formait Harry et ses amis baguette brandies. Dans une surprenante et effrayante détonation les portes de la grande salle volèrent en éclats avec un nuage de fumé.  
>Quand celle-ci se dissipa on pu voir trois groupes dans la grande salle. D'un coté on trouvait l'ensemble du corps enseignant de Poudelard excepté Severus et Remus qui se trouvaient avec les mangemorts Harry, Neville et Luna et enfin et un groupe d'élèves la tête dans le chaudron collés aux murs.<p>

« - A quoi jouez-vous Potter! revenez ici immédiatement! » s'exclama Albus  
>« - Hors de question! Finit de jouer! Il est temps que tout le monde sache quel genre de psychopathe diabétique et névrosé se cache derrière ta mine de vieillard gâteux! » répondit Harry.<p>

Sa remarque provoqua toutes sortes de réactions de chaque cotés. Aucun des mangemorts ne portaient de masque et il était clairement visible que quelque uns étaient réellement proche de Harry.

« -Harry ne soit pas idiot... »  
>« - Vous m'avez torturé pendant des années! Vous avez fait de moi un esclave! Alors il suffit! Quand on dresse des enfants pour en faire des putes on ne se prétend pas un mage blanc! «<br>Draco posa une main amicale sur son épaule pendant que quelque élève suppliaient de "retrouver la raison".  
>Soudain le silence se fit. Tom entra dans la salle et s'approcha lentement de Harry. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il furent au coude à coude qu'Albus comprit qu'il allait tout perdre s'il ne se débarrassait pas rapidement des deux bruns.<br>Il attaqua donc d'un avada immédiatement vers le couple de magnifique que formaient les deux âmes soeur. Ce fut le signale de départ, Harry et Tom se regardèrent et après s'être brièvement tenu la main, se lancèrent dans la bataille.  
>Les premiers contre qui Harry combattit réellement furent Ron et Hermione qui se mirent tous deux en travers de son chemin, Harry leur lança d'abord un expeliarmus puis un stupefix, ce à quoi ils ripostèrent, avec un diffindo chacun. Le jeune homme qui avait espère ne pas avoir à user de magie noire sur ses "amis" vit ses espoirs fondre comme neige au soleil.<br>Il n'eut cependant pas de difficulté à s'en débarrassé étant donné que les deux griffondors ne s'attendaient pas à une riposte rapide. Ce qui fut le cas, un sortilège d'un vert plus sombre que l'avada quitta la baguette de Harry pour les heurter de plein fouet.

Les deux adolescents lâchèrent leurs baguettes sous le choc et furent projetés plusieurs mètres plus loin pour s'écraser contre un mur dans un fracas assourdit par les bruits de la bataille.  
>Harry ne prêta pas plus attention aux deux corps étendus sans vie. Comme son amour, il combattait s'en se laisser emporter par une quelconque folie meurtrière. Après Ron et Hermione, il ne causa plus de mort. Bien qu'il ait peu de chance de pouvoir continuer à vivre en Angleterre s'il s'en sortait vivant, ce n'était pas un raison pour détruire des vies... qu'elle soient celle d'innocents ou pas.<br>L'entraînement qu'avait suivi Harry lui permit de se défendre sans trop de peine contre les étudiants. Il semblait plus danser que combatre, bien que les sort qui quittaient sa baguette étaient tous puissant et ne rataient aucunes de leur cible.  
>De son cotés Dumbledore, sentait monter en lui une certaine panique. Les mangemorts n'étaient certes pas très nombreux, mais ils combattaient avec une rage qu'il ne leur avait jamais vue. Bellatrix apparu a ses côtés lançant sans discontinue avada, doloris diffindo... à toute personnes se trouvant à porté de baguette.<p>

« - Monsieur le Directeur, les choses vont mal, et les élèves voient que quelque choses ne va pas. Ils doutent. »  
>« - Je sais cela Lestrange! Éliminez Potter et Riddle! » hurla Dumbledore en s'élançant lui même vers Harry, la puissance du jeune homme le surprenait et le contrariait fortement... Quand donc avait il appris à enchaînée les sorts avec tant d'aisance, des réducto et des apnéo inversé ou des maléfices de jambes en coton impossible à défaire ...<p>

Le directeur parvint à se glisser au prêt de son ancien élève, grâce à un bouclier que n'aurait put franchir les sort mineurs du jeune brun. Il lança un silencieux autour d'eux qui n'engloba personne du fait qu'ils étaient seul dans périmètre de plu d'un mètre cinquante.

« - Harry je suis déçu... comment as tu put te retourner contre moi après tout ce que moi et les autre avons fait pour toi! »  
>« -Fini de jouer vieux fou! Vous ne me ferais pas croire que vous m'avez élevé comme un esclave pour mon bien! Je ne suis pas un chien! Et je ne vaux pas moins que vous! » déclara Harry le plus sûr de lui qu'il pu.<br>« - Tu n'es qu'une arme! Tu devrais être heureux et reconnaissant que je t'ai trouvé une autre utilisation! Surtout que tu fais une bonne pute, gamin! Jamais tu n'aurais pu le vaincre! Inutile comme arme, tu faisait une bonne récompense! »  
>Soudain Albus se tue et regarda horrifié autour de lui.<br>Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers eux et Tom souriait victorieux. L'élu comprit aux regards qu'on lui lançait que les paroles du vieux glucosé avaient entendues de tous. Beaucoup regardaient Albus outré, et stupéfait.  
>Une seul pensé résonnait dans la tête du directeur:<br>« *- Tu ne réussira pas où j'ai échoué gamin!* »  
>Ce qui suivit ce passa comme au ralenti, Albus leva sa baguette. Pendant qu'un "NON!" retentissait et que Severus accourait vers Harry.<br>Celui-ci tourna la tête vers Dumbledor pour le voir remuer les lèvres. Sur la droite de Harry apparurent Dobby et Nagini dans un "pop" sinistre. Alors que le directeur prononçait la dernière syllabe du sortilège de mort, deux crocs s'enfoncèrent profondément dans sa carotide. Severus qui était arrivé près de Harry le pris dans ses bras le protégeant des éclaboussures de sang du vieillard alors que son corps chuté lourdement le sol. Le potionniste remarqua avec une satisfaction malsaine qu'Albus respirait toujours.  
>Les étudiants eux demeuraient figés.<p>

« Il faut les tuer ! S'écria un certain William Adams bien (trop) connu de Harry.  
>Cependant, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait personne ne bougea ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. D'un geste de main Tom le stuppefixia en rejoignant lentement son âme soeur et lui souri avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Harry se blotti contre lui sans pour autant lâcher la main de Severus.<br>Les portes se fermèrent sans brusquerie empêchant tout le monde de fuir. Les trois hommes échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse et le plus jeune repris à voix haute, pour que tous entendent.

« -Qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifie ? S'écria le professeur Flitwik.  
>« -Que cet homme est un assassin, un psychopathe...<br>« -N'importe quoi ! Ca c'est le seigneur des ténèbres » hurla un serdaigle qui ne semblait pas particulièrement convaicu.  
>« - Albus Dumbledor a fait tuer mes parents. Exposa calmement Davy.<br>« Je te connais toi... Oui ! T'es le fils Oligan ! Ton père était avocats, connu sous le nom d'Harry Torczyner ! » déclara une serdaigle particulièrement surprise.  
>« Oui, mes parents avaient découvert sa véritable nature. »<p>

Les étudiants se mirent à murmurer entre eux causant un horrible brouaha. Tous connaissaient le grand Harry Torczyner sa mort avait causer un grand émois.

« Albus Dumbledor n'est pas un homme bon ! Durant des années il à maltraité Harry. Qui parmi vous ne l'a jamais croisé à bout de force, blessé, prêt à s'effondrer ?... » s'exclama l'infirmière de l'école.  
>« Jamais je ne vous aurais trahis. Comme vous je ne veux que la paix. Jamais vous ne l'auriez obtenu avec lui ! Se défendit Harry en montrant du doigt le corps du directeur.<p>

Tom lui passa la main dans les cheveux et promena un regard assez dénué de sentiment sur la foule avant de prendre la parole sur le ton le plus humain possible. Il devait à tout prix laisser de côté son rôle de Lord Voldemort ou bien dans le cas contraire, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que leur plan fonctionne.  
>« -Si Harry m'avait tué, le vieux fou aurait fait en sorte qu'il meure peu après. Suite à quoi comme avec Grindelwald il aurait profité de votre crédibilité et votre gratitude. Et le jeu aurait recommencé, dès qu'un puissant sorcier aurait tout comme moi voulu faire des réformes qui ne lui convenaient pas il s'en saurait pris discrètement à lui, l'aurait poussé dans ses dernier retranchement alors le sorcier se serait plongé dans la magie noir... vous connaissez la suite. »<br>« - Et ta capture Harry ? » demanda un dénommé Collins.  
>« Lors de ma première disparition, j'ai fuit mon foyer où j'étais plus maltraité qu'un elfes de maison quant aux blessures je me les étais moi même infligée pour qu'il ne sache pas que je n'étais plus sa marionnette. La seconde est justement le résultat du fait qu'il l'ai apprit, j'étais juste ici, dans les cachots. Torturé par cet …homme et Bellatrix Lestrange."<p>

En entendant son nom la femme fit l'une des si ce n'est la chose la plus stupide de son existence, soit se lancer vers Harry baguette brandie. Tom lui ne pris pas de gant comme avec l'étudiant et c'est un avada qui atteignit la brune hystérique. En plus de sa mort, cet act appuyait les propos des deux âmes sœurs.  
>Donnant le coup final Harry étendit sa magie et son esprit dans toute la grande salle se heurtant à des défenses plus ou moins efficaces. Lorsqu'il fut sur de lui, le jeune homme lança à chacun une image de son état lorsque Severus l'avait rencontré avant de l'emmener dans son appartements. Puis le souvenir de son leurs confrontation avec Albus et leur arrivé au manoir Riddle, suivi celui de son plant pour revenir au château, ensuite ceux de quelques réunions dans la grande salle avec les « serpents rebelles » et pour terminer, il leur envoya ceux de sa captivité dans les cachots de Poudelard.<br>Il revint au présent tremblant dans les bras de Tom.

« -C'est impossible... » souffla Minerva en se demandant comment elle avait pu rater une chose aussi énorme, elle qui se pensée si attentive aux membres de sa maison.  
>Un certain nombre d'étudiants toute maison confondues tentaient de se faire oublier.<br>Si dans ce qu'il avait partagé Harry ne montrait rien de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, les regards particulièrement peu engageant de Tom et ses mangemorts, eux savaient et avaient certainement l'intention de le leur faire payer d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« S'il n'était pas déjà mort... ! » grogna la serdaigle qui avait reconnu Davy.  
>« Il ne l'est pas... » déclara Severus en poussant du bout du pieds le corps d'un Albus bien conscient qui tentait de se faire oublier.<br>L'atmosphère de la pièce était plus lourde que jamais. La serdaigle avançait d'un pas décidé. Albus lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux noisette tenta de pénétrer son esprit, cependant, la douleur provoqué par le venin qui parcourait ses veines ne lui laissa pas la concentration nécessaire.

« -Je peux ? » demanda la serdaigle.

Tome et Harry hochèrent positivement la tête d'un même mouvement. Alors que l'étudiante lança un sort qui glaça toute les extrémité du vieil homme, un autre lança un sort de découpe, un autre encore un sort d'étouffement... sur la bonne dizaine d'étudiants qui attaquaient Albus quelques uns optèrent pour le doloris.  
>Seul un gazouillement incompréhensible leur répondit. Le corps d'Albus fut agité de tremblements puis tout cessa brusquement, du sang se mit à couler de tous les orifices du dit « grand vainqueur de Grindelwald » en même temps que la vie le quitta, une chape de plomb s'abattit sur la grande salle.<p>

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » demanda le professeur McGonagal épuisée.  
>« -Et bien, rien de plus simple cher Minerva. Vous allez reprendre la tête de cette école, de nouvelles élection ministérielles vont avoir lieu, Harry et moi allons partir après vous avoir donné tout le nécessaire pour que la vérité éclate. » Déclara Tom comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente du monde.<p>

Marquant la fin de la... « rencontre » les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent. Sev serra Harry dans ses bras et le laissa partir avec Tom sous les signes d'encouragements de quelques autres.  
>McGonagal discuta brièvement avec madame Pomfresh et le reste de l'équipe enseignante avant de suivre le couple de brun hors de la pièce vers son bureau.<p>

« - Vous allez vraiment partir ? » demanda Minerva sans les regarder  
>« Oui professeur. Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez tous ce que cet homme à fait de ma vie, mais je ne pourrais pas supporter vos regards... alors je vais partir » acquiesça Harry.<br>« - Que t'as t-il fait Harry... ? » souffla l'enseignante sans attendre réellement de réponses.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau quand ils furent enfermé, Tom observa la pièce avec une grimace de dégoût profond puis s'installa sur le bureau en bois massif en prenant Harry dans ses bras. Ils semblèrent partager leurs pensées durant quelques secondes puis. L'aîné fit venir la pensine du vieux glucosé qu'il partagea en deux pendant qu'Harry extrayait de sa tête un grand sombre de souvenirs. Il les déposa dans la partie vide de la pensine en pierre sculptée.

« - Vous trouverez là toutes vos réponses » déclara Tom.  
>« - Je resterait joignable de manière moldu si besoin est. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir dans ce pays. » dit Harry en déposant les derniers souvenirs dans la pensine.<p>

Des larmes noyait ses yeux verts et Tom ne résista pas. Il l'embrassa passionnément sous le regard choqué de la nouvelle directrice. Elle observa les souvenir de Harry tournoyé lentement dans la petite bassine de pierre. L'amour qui émanait du couple ne pouvait mentir... ils allaient partir et elle rétablirait la vérité... oui...  
>C'était ce qu'ils voulaient, ce qu'elle ferait... pour eux pour la population sorcière et moldue...<br>« Vous pouvez y aller... » déclara t-elle comme si son avis avait une quelconque importance.

Harry laissa la bouche de Tom et lui souri.  
>La seconde d'après ils trensplanaient.<br>Ils avaient terminé.  
>« Tout peux recommencer. » murmura Tom en enlaçant Harry à l'étouffer...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>  
><strong>8mois plus tard.<strong>

Harry encore le corps ruisselant de gouttes d'eau s'allongea sur sa serviette en évitant de se mettre du sable partout.

« - Alors, l'océan ça te plais? »  
>« - Oh oui, tu n'imagines pas à quel point Mon coeur. Pendant que tu te baignais, ton euh... téléphone à sonné. »<p>

Le jeune brun prit son téléphone en souriant à Tom. Sur l'écran clignotait "1 appel en absence Moony". Curieux il recomposa le numéro de son parrain d'adoption.

« Harry? »  
>« - Salut Remus, ça va? »<br>« - Oui 'Ry et toi? Tu devineras jamais! »  
>« - Ca roule, l'Australie c'est top! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »<br>« - Comme vous l'aviez prévu les élections se sont très bien passées et … Je suis ministre de la magie! Et mes conseillés sont Malfoy père et fils! Et Severus a enfin demandé Lucius en mariage! Ils se marient à Paris vous êtes invités ! »  
>« - C'est super, on sera là ! Et dit moi... Draco est seulement ton conseillé? »<p>

En entendant sa question Tom se leva et fixa Harry l'air intéressée. Draco aurait-il enfin avoué ses sentiments au lycan?  
>La ligne resta silencieuse puis Remus murmura un "peut être qu'il est un peu plus" Harry rit discrètement en faisant un clin d'oeil a Tom. Ce dernier prit d'une inspiration soudaine se leva d'un bon et attrapa son âme soeur par la taille pour le prendre sur son épaule.<p>

« - Je te laisse Byron Bay te passe le bonjour! à bientôt! » s'exclama Harry en éclatant de rire pendant que Tom courait avec lui vers les vagues.

Les deux brun nagèrent vers le large et quand ils furent assez loin des cotes, et après s'être appliqué un sortilège de tétenbulle légèrement modifié, l'ex mage noir embrassa Harry à pleine bouche les faisant coulé tout les deux alors qu'une fine couche d'air les collé comme une seconde peau, les nouvelles venant d'Angleterre attendraient.  
>Les yeux dans les yeux, les corps et les langues enlacés les deux âmes soeur laissèrent libre cour à leur amour loin des regards indiscrets des baigneurs de la cotes.<br>Alors que leurs caresses s'accentuaient, leur corps ne furent plus entouré que d'une unique bulle.  
>Les deux hommes coulaient lentement s'en y faire attention. Tom glissa ses mains sous le maillot de sa jeune âmes sœur et caressa tendrement la peau douce de ses fesses.<p>

« Je t'aime 'Ry »

Le jeune homme souri et enserra son amant et se mit à lécher son cou. Le seul tissu qui recouvrait Harry ne fut bientôt emporté par les flot au loin. Les doigts fin de plus jeune caressa le dos de l'aîné et descendirent lentement dans le creux de ses reins puis il passa aussi ses mains sous le boxer noir et vert de Tom.  
>L'ancien lord Voldemort souri doucement ces derniers mois Harry avait prit une assurance des plus appréciable cependant, l'homme tenait a se sentir maître de la situation, ainsi il fut le premier a prendre en main la virilité de son partenaire. Le jeune homme n'était pas ignorant des états d'âme de son amant prit plaisir à le devancer, il prit donc plaisir à se fondre contre lui en frottant contre leurs virilité durcie l'une contre l'autre avec envie. Ses jambes musclées entouraient la taille du plus grand avec force.<br>Ils atteignirent enfin le sol et Tom resserra sa prise sur Harry en se mettant à genoux. Comme il n'avait pas finit de lui ôter son maillot il le fit disparaître sans baquette ni incantation, il en profita aussi pour lancer un sort de lubrification sur la verge tendu de l'amour de sa vie.  
>Ils n'aimaient pas parler lorsqu'ils étaient ainsi occupés, la seule chose qu'ils aurait put se dire était leur amour, mais l'un comme l'autre préférait de loin l'acte à la parole principalement quand l'acte était aussi agréable.<br>Harry se cambra violemment lorsque deux doigts s'insérèrent en lui. A chaque fois, Tom s'émerveillait de l'étroitesse et de la chaleur de son amant. Grand heureusement si cela ne changeait pas, le jeune homme lui ne semblait plus souffrir. Chose qu'il prouva en se relevant pour se positionner au-dessus de l'érection de son âme sœur.  
>Tom lui ravi la bouche avec passion et prit le jeune homme par les anches pour contrôler sa descente. Il se nourrissait des délicieux gémissements qui franchissait les les lèvres délicates de son amour pour se précipiter entre les sienne.<p>

L'aîné de mit à masser le sexe suintant de plaisir qui frotter son torse en pénétrant toujours plus lentement Harry qui comme il le voulait progressait lentement.  
>Dès qu'il fut entièrement assis sur les cuisse de son partenaire Harry se redressa quelque peu sur ses jambes pour que son intimité soit à nouveau libre mais il eut tôt fait avec un fort gémissement de plaisir de se laisser à nouveau glisser sur la hampe dur de Tom.<p>

Ce dernier en se sentant à nouveau prisonnier du chaleureux corps de son amour gémis sourdement. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans les reins de son âmes sœur alors qu'il l'aidait à aller et venir sur lui.  
>Leur mouvements d'abord lents s'accélérèrent pour devenir rapide, puis désordonné. Harry s'appuyait sur les épaules de l'ancien seigneur des ténèbres pour l'aider dans ses mouvements et Tom l'aider avec une main sous ses fesses et l'autre autour de son sexe.<br>Leur bouches se trouvaient et se séparaient pour ensuite mordiller une gorge ou crier de plaisir. Leurs yeux sombres de désire était attacher sans intention de se séparer.  
>La sueur coulait sur leur corps qui ne se mouvait sans lassitude. La passion et l'amour animaient leurs geste.<br>Tom atteignis les sommets de son plaisir dans un énième assaut de la prostate de son brun. La sensation que cela produisit à Harry en plus de voir le visage heureux et tendu par le plaisir de son amant le projeta dans un orgasme effrayant de plénitude.  
>Harry continua difficilement a se mouvoir souhaitant plus que tout ne jamais quitter le monde dans le quel il se trouvait avec son amour.<br>Puis à bout de force et plongé dans leur paradis personnel les deux homme se laissèrent tomber sur le sable, enlacé, ensemble amoureux...  
>Ils n'échangèrent qu'un regard, mouvant leurs lèvres sans parler réellement.<br>Tom et Harry regardèrent simplement l'eau qui les surplombait comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

« -Épouses moi. » demanda soudainement Tom.  
>« Je vous aime monsieur Tom Marvolo Riddle Potter » répondit juste Harry en embrassa chastement son désormais fiancé pour glisser lentement dans un sommeille réparateur.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors verdict ?<br>NDA : Ai-je bien fait de continuer cette fic ou aurait-ce été mieux que je laisse tomber plus tôt ?  
>Personnellement j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et j'espère que ça vous à plus. La fin de la bataille n'était pas censé ce passer ainsi mais je l'ai modifiée suite à vos reviews en bien j'espère.<br>A bientôt je l'espère.

PS : Pour une possible future fanfic j'aimerais connaître votre couple 100% masculin dans Harry Potter ou si quelques fan il y a dans Naruto.


End file.
